Things happen for a reason
by storming-wolf
Summary: Macy becomes pregnant at 16 by Nick. She thinks she's ruined everything for her and Nick. How will everyone react? Is everything ruined for Nick and Macy? JONAS. Nacy, Joella, and Kanielle.
1. Its gonna be okay

SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My surgery went fine and was about 13 minutes long. Let's just say the anisteseia had me out in 10 seconds :)

HA HA! Why did I laugh? I don't really know! I wrote this while watching 16 and Pregnant, Teen Mom, and The Pregnancy Pact.

ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

"No, god damn it, no!" Macy cried as she threw the sixth positive pregnancy test in tghe garbage with the rest. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was Mighty Might Macy Misa. She could play football with a broken arm. She could run 500K faster than most Olympians.

But this was different. There was someone growing inside of her. All because of one night when they went too far.

"This isn't happening. The test are wrong," Macy said. She grabbed another test and went into the bathroom, In another five minutes, the pink plus sign stared her in the face. Number seven. Seven was supposed to be lucky, but in her case, seven was the unluskiest number ever.

sge threw the test on the floor and stomped it until all that remained were tiny pieces. Macy began thinking. Her life was ruined. No collage would accept a teen mom. Her dreams of going to the Olympics, gone. More importantly, _his _life. His career would be over, his fans would hate him!

"He'll understand," Macy hoped. She picked up her cell phone and called Nick.

"Hey Macy," Nick said.

"Nick, I need you to come here. I just need you right now," Macy said.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, worry filling his voice.

"Its too much to handel over the phone. Please come over here," Macy cried. She heard nothing on his side of the line.

"Nick?" she said into the phone. Nothing. Macy threw her phone onto her bed and turned around to find Nick out of breath.

"I ran as fast as I could," Nick said between breathes.

"Nick, breathe," Macy said. After a few deep breathes, he was back to normal.

"What is it baby?" Nick asked. Macy broke down and sat on the bed.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"What?" Nick asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Nick pulled her into a hug. Macy buried her face into Nick's chest.

"I'm pregnant. Go ahead and leave me now!" Macy yelled. She expected his warm embrace to be gone, but felt his soft lips aginst her forehead.

"What's the baby gonna do first? Sing or play sports?" Nick asked.

"You're-you're not gonna leave?" Macy asked.

"Why on earth would i leave the two most important people in my life?" Nick asked.

"You watch 'Teen Mom' and '16 and Pregnant' with me all the time and the boyfriend always leaves the girlfriend," Macy said.

"Not this boyfriend," Nick said. He protectavely on her stomach. Macy smiled as Nick wiped away her tears.

"Its gonna be okay," Nick said.

"A little bit longer and I'll be fine," Macy said. Nick placed a hand on her back and pulled her into a kiss.

"You'll be fine." he sang to her. Macy let another tear drop onto her hand. No matter what happened, Nick would stay with Macy the whole time.

"No matter what they say, no matter what they do, I'll stay with you," Nick said, kissing her again.

* * *

Chapter one done! This story will feature my songwriting skills because after I wrote this, I wrote a song called "Its gonna be okay(I'll stay)" which is my reply to Nick's song "Stay". That last line is actually a line from the song I wrote. BTW, I am now in creative writing class. Why? Easy A.

Has anyone seen the play "Harmon and the sea of stories"? I'm going to see it next week with my school in Chicago. If you've seen it, PM me about it. and, is anyone planning to see "Oceans"? (man, I'm full of questions today!)

Until next update!


	2. Family dinner surprise

If you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name. It was MrsNickyJ12.

Wow, first post by me of the summer! SAo, from now on, I'm gonna either put JONAS or JONAS LA in my story summeries. JONAS means usual New Jersey HMA stuff and JONAS LA will be what takes place in LA.

* * *

Joe and Stella noticed something different about Nick and Macy. They have been going out for a year or so now and they seem, well, closer all of a sudden. Nick would always carry her things, tell her that he loves her every five seconds, kissing her every chance he got, always walking with his arm around her waist, and then there's right now.

Macy had been really upset over something all morning. Stella tried to squeaze it out of her, but Macy didn't tell her. Stella and Joe were now looking at Macy and Nick talking in the atrium. They could see them, but couldn't hear them.

"Nick, I'm just scared. My parents will hate us! Your parents will hate us!" Macy cried. Nick gave her a hug.

"Macy, it's okay to be scared. I'm terrified right now," Nick said. "It's gonna be alright."

"There's a baby inside of me Nick. I'm scared I'll do something wrong and hurt it. I can't take it Nick," Macy said.

"Its okay Macy. You'll feel like giving up, but at the end of the day you won't. You'll cry, but as long as I'm by your side it'll be alright. We'll make mistakes, but everyone does. Macy, its okay to be scared, but you also need to be prepared," Nick said. Macy stifled a laugh. Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Was that a song, cause most of it rhymed," Macy said. Nick smiled a rare full smile, sending Joe and Stella in shock.

"It can be if you want. Its alright Macy," Nick said. Macy grabbed Nick's hand and placed a ring in his hand.

"This is nothing to me anymore," Macy said. Nick placed his ring in her hand.

"As does this," Nick said. Macy put Nick's ring on her necklace and Nick put Macy's on his dogtag. Macy gave Nick a kiss.

"Thanks Nick. I feel a little better now," Macy said. A smirk grew on her face. "The baby's going with sports first," Macy whispered. Nick smiled.

"Not if I find my mini drum set I used to have," Nick said. Macy giggled as they walked out of the atrium together, bumping into Joe and Stella.

"Hey guys. See you're on for a few minutes now," Nick said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked.

* * *

Nick's family and Macy's family were having dinner together that night. Kevin and Danielle dove from Trenton to Wyckoff for the dinner. Macy was super nervous and couldn't stop throwing up.

"Nick, I can't do this," Macy said. Nick gave Macy some water and kissed her forehead.

"Its just morning sickness Macy," Nick said.

"At 6:48 P.M.?" Macy asked.

"Well in, uh, Tokyo it's, like, 7 in the morning," Nick said.

"Nick, we're thousands of miles away from Japan!" Macy yelled.

"Okay, sorry, trying to help," Nick said.

"I'm sorry Nick. I'm just nervous," Macy said.

"Its okay," Nick said. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner Mace," he said.

"Oh here it comes," Macy said. Nick sighed and held her hair back and rubbed her back in soothing circles until she stopped throwing up.

"Sorry," Macy said. Nick gave her a kiss. "It's fine," he said.

Everything was going great at the dinner until the end. Macy started feeling sick to her stomach, but thought nothing of it. She drank some water and everything was okay. Nick leaned close to Macy.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. She slightly shook her head. Macy stood up and ran to the bathroom, Nick following after her. Macy threw up and Nick comforted her. when they walked into the dinning room, they had some explaining to do.

"Macy, are you okay?" Mrs. Misa asked. Macy shook her head.

"It all depends on how you put 'okay'," Macy said. She took a deep breath. "Well, I, uh, well, I'm," Macy started. She stopped after a while.

"Macy's pregnant," Nick blurted out. Everyone was in shock.

* * *

So, I'm stuck. Please help me by PMing your ideas or write them in a review.

(JONAS! I had to write/type/say it!)


	3. Here in your arms

Wanted to get one more update in before things got busy. Thanks for your ideas...really helped.

Don't read this part in bold if you want JONAS LA to be a surprise. **OMJ! Nick and Macy kiss in the fourth episode according to a blog I read!**

* * *

"Macy, you're what?" Mrs Misa asked.

"I-I'm pregnant," Macy stuttered.

"How could you be so irresponsible Macy!" Mrs. Misa yelled.

"Not to be disrespectful, but don't yell at Macy. She has enough stress on her already. She's blaming herself, but it's not her fault. It was whoever spiked those drinks at theNew Year's Eve party we went to. Heck, I barely remember what happened that night because of it," Nick said.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid," Joe muttered.

"Oh I did something stupid? You're one to talk Joseph. You sure as hell know what you did that night," Nick said.

"Nicholas!" Sandy said, shocked at what all was unfolding in front of her.

"You said you barely remember that night," Joe said.

"Before I got drunk you were going into a supply closet with girl, which, may I add, wasn't Stella," Nick retorted.

"So? I didn't get someone pregnant!" Joe yelled. Nick's face got red with anger as he balled up his fist.

"Just stop it!" Macy yelled, on the verge of crying. She ran out of the dining room.

"Macy wait!" Nick said, running after her. He found her lying in his bed.

"Don't cry Macy, please, don't cry," Nick said. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were about to hit your brother because of me Nick. It's my fault," Macy said. Nick wiped away her tears.

"Its not your fault babe. Joe was the one being a jerk. Being famous gas been getting into his head too many time lately," Nick said. He kissed Macy forehead.

"I can't go back home. I just can't." Macy said.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Nick asked.

"I don't want to. I wanna stay here in your arms forever. Right here is where I feel safe," Macy said. Nick kept his arms around her as they remained quiet and watched the February snowflakes slowly fall.

"I love you Nick. I always will," Macy said.

"I love you too Macy. I love you and this baby, which may I add, we are naming Daniel if its a boy," Nick said, reciving a small laugh from Macy.

"And Leah if it's a girl," Macy said. She soon fell asleep in Nick's arms. Nick gave her one last kiss before he was in a long needed sleep as well.

* * *

Really busy this week so I'll update when possible. I know it's really short but I almost fell asleep writing the end because it is 2:25 AM here in Northwest Indiana and I am VERY tired. It would've been longer if I wasn't so tired. Night! Or Morning! Or whatever your time zone is!


	4. Asthma and twins equal unconscious Nick

Ta da! Updation time!

* * *

Nick woke up the next morning to the sound of soft guitar strumming. Macy was still deep asleep, her head on Nick's chest. He carefully got up and put a pillow in his place. He walked to Joe's side of the loft to find him playing his guitar.

"Hey bro," Nick said, sitting next to Joe.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," the two brothers said.

"No Nick, I was stupid to say something like that whit what you two are going through. And you were right, I shouldn't have been making out with so many girls when I have Stella," Joe said.

"I'm sorry for saying that. All three of us promised not to say a word about what happened at that party and we all did, well, we're kind of forced to. I still should've kept quiet about you," Nick said. "Bros?"

"Bros," Joe said.

"So, Macy gotta go to the doctor today, any thing you need while I'm out?" Nick asked.

"A life once Stella kills this one. My phone called her and she heard everything. She's really mad at me and I just need to make it right," Joe said. Nick patted Joe's back.

"Good luck kid," Nick said.

"I'm older than you," Joe said.

"Yes and I'm about to be a dad. I call everyone kid now," Nick said with a smirk.

"Whatever little Nickel," Joe said.

"You swallow a nickel one time and they nickname you for life," Nick mumbled. He walked back over to his bed. "Honey, wake up," he said.

"Nick?" Macy asked.

"No, its Charlie the unicorn," Nick said sarcastically.

"Why is a unicorn calling me honey?" Macy asked.

"For crying out loud Mace its Nick!" Nick said.

"I knew that," Macy said, smiling.

"Its 11 and you have to go to the doctor at 1 and we need to find something for you to wear if you're never going back home again," Nick said.

"I'll go home, eventually, in the future," Macy said

"Macy, you're mom won't be mad at you," Nick "How do you know Nick. are you my mom? No! You're my boyfriend and the father of my baby and you don't know if my mom is mad at me or not! Okay? You **_don't_** know!" Macy yelled. Nick pulled her into a kiss. "What was that for?"

"You we're chewing me out for a random reason, and quite frankly, I didn't think I could take much more of it," Nick said.

"Sorry, its just-" Macy started.

"Pregnancy hormones, I understand Mace. If you can handle my high blood sugar attitude, I can handle your psycho pathic pregnancy hormomes," Nick said.

"So, lemme get this straight. You get an 'attitude' but I get a 'Psycho pathic hormones'?" Macy asked.

"Pretty much yeah, but not exactlyy-" Nick started.

"Don't wanna hear it! I'm not talking to you until I need to," Macy said, walking away. Nick sighed and shook his head. Could he last another 7 months with Macy's hormones?

"Nick, I need something to wear," Macy said. Nick smirked as he handed her something to wear.

* * *

Macy was calm as they waited for the results of Macy's blood test. Nick on the other hand was nervous and starting to hyperventilate. It wasn't long before he was digging in his pocket for his inhaler.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked.

"Other than the fact I feel an asthma attack coming on any second now, I'm peachy!" Nick said, taking a second puff of his inhaler.

"Just calm down Nick. Every things gonna be fine," Macy said. Nick pulled his inhaler up to his mouth again. Macy gave him a look that could kill. "If you puff that thing one more time **_you'll_** be in the hospital!"

"Sorry," Nick said. There was a knock on the door, making Nick nearly jump out of his skin.

"Okay Macy, we have your results in and you are pregnant. Now, we need to see when you'll have your baby. Do you know the conception date?" Dr. Metclaf asked.

"January 1st," Macy said.

"Your due date will be September 21st. Now, let's take your baby's first picture," Dr. Metclaf said. Nick felt his breath get caught in his throat. A few minutes later, Dr. Metclaf said, "You're having twins!"

"T-twins? TWIN! As in, two babies?" Nick asked. Dr. Metclaf nodded. Nick stood up, hyperventilating again. He shook his inhaler and passed out.

* * *

Sorry, but I gotta go to bed now! TBC(just like episode 11 of Jonas LA!)


	5. Our secret is out?

So today is September 21, 2010. why so important? Its Macy's due date in the story! I decided to update in today's honor :)

* * *

Nick opened his eyes realizing that he wasn't in a doctor's office anymore, but at home in bed.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Macy beamed.

"Man Mace, I just had the weirdest dream ever," Nick said. "You were pregnant with twins! Crazy right?" Nick asked.

"Not so crazy seeing its true," Macy said. She showed him the ultrasound pictures. Sure enough, there were two little heads and four little arms visible. Nick smiled, seeing the two little babies. Then he pictured the two babies, two little energetic, athletic, and musically inclined Nick/Macys.

"Oh my God! We're gonna have twins!" Nick exclaimed. He hugged Macy and looked down at her not noticeable baby bump. "Daddy loves you two very much. Don't you ever forget it."

* * *

"Calm down May. Just calm down," Nick said.

"No! My life is ruined!" Macy screamed.

"I'll find your essay babe, stop stressing," Nick said.

"No Nicholas! I worked all night on that ass kissing essay and I'm way passed stressed now!" Macy yelled.

"Its not good for the twins honey," Nick said.

"And its not gonna be good for you if you don't find my damn essay!" Macy yelled.

"Roar, claws in kitty cat," Joe said.

"If you don't shut up Joseph Adam, you won't live to be an uncle!" Macy gritted through her teeth, making Joe gulp.

"Yes Ma'am," Joe said. Macy started crying.

"Face it Nick, I spent all night typing it up on your laptop and now its gone!" Mavy cried.

"Macy, you're telling me you had me flip this house upside down for your essay when I could've done this," Nick said. He opened his laptop, got onto Word, clicked on 'Open', and clicked on "Civil War". Macy's two thousand word essay popped up and Nick hit print.

"Oh. Heh, heh. Sorry sweetie," Macy said. Nick shook his head.

"All is forgivin," Nick said. Macy grabbed her essay and went downstairs, now embarrassed by what she had done.

* * *

"And even today, the disappearance of the Roanoke Colony remains on of America's biggest mysteries," Nick finished his report. Everyone clapped as Nick sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Lucas for your essay on American history of the 16th century. Tomorrow we'll start with Ms. Misa's essay on the Civil War," Mr. Dickerson said. The bell rang and Nick grabbed Macy's things along with his and walked to Language Arts with her.

"Everyone start with DOL on the board," Mr. Greene said. Nick glanced up at the board. Mr. Greene alwats put his students in the daily sentence corrections, so Nick wasn't surprised when his name was up there. It was the sentence itself that took him by surprise.

_"Nic got his gf Macey up on dat pedastool he always be caryin her books and stuf"_

Nick rubbed his head. Now his teacher noticed how he was acting towards Macy. He could imagine the sentence when everyone found out she was pregnant. _"Did u heer dat Macey b pregnant & Nic b da father"._ He sighed. Who knew how people would react to Macy's pregnancy? He daydreamed through his class about possible things that people would say and do. He did this during Band, Algebra, Chemestry, all the way up to lunch.

"I still can't believe I had that huge bitch fit for nothing this morning! I don't even have to read the essay until tomorrow!" Macy said.

"Oh my God! You have to see what I just designed," Stella dropped her voice down to a whisper. "For the babies." Stella showed Macy the pictures and Macy Oohed and Ahhed.

"I gotta go to My locker real quick," Nick said. He ran over to his locker to get his notebook:he had to write all the possibilities of what could happen before his head exploded. There was a note in his locker. He took it back to the lunch table.

"Guys, I just got a note in my locker," Nick said, sitting down.

"What's it say?" Joe asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders and opened the note.

"I know your secret Nick + Macy. First comes love, then comes _two_ babies in the cradle carriages." The color immediately drained from Nick and Macy's face.

* * *

Okay so I started freaking out this morning over my essay and the same thing Macy did I did. Mr. Dickerson and Mr. Greene are my teachers and Mr. Greene would write the sentence about Nick and Macy on the board if Nick and Macy were his students.(not the one about Macy being pregnant! That's one line he would _**NEVER**_ cross.)

Until Next update!

(ps. Plz go on my twitter mrsnickyj12 and sign my twittion for Nick to be on dancing with the stars.)


	6. EMERGENCY!

long time no update! me being stupid got preoccupied with a boy who broke my heart :( drowning myself in self pity through writing helps ease the pain and to Doll Puppeteer, I read your story and like it! my next order of business is favoriting it! I know how nervous I was writing my first fanfic, i thought no one would even glimpse at it! It did way better than I expected! Just keep writing and don't stop, its a talent not many have!

**Warning:** Nick is shirtless in this chapter. I'm not responsible for anyone fainting by imagining Nick shirtless.

* * *

"I can't stay here anymore!" Macy cried. She got up and left, Nick following her.

"Macy stop!" Nick yelled.

"I can't do it Nick! Someone knows, your career is gonna be ruined. We're not married! We're 16 Nick! Get that in your head! We are 16! We can barely take care of ourselves, how are we supposed to take care of two human beings?" Macy asked, tears staining her face. Nick hugged her and rubbed her back. "We can't go to college, you can't go on tour, our lives are over!" Macy cried.

"We'll get through it Macy. We'll find a way, and we'll get through it," Nick said. He dried Macy's tears. Macy put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm gonna puke," Macy said. She raced to the locker room which was the closest bathroom. She stopped, Nck finally catching up to her, just to be puked on. She continued running to the bathroom, and threw up more. Nick took off his shirt.

"Sorry," Macy said.

"It's okay, but you have a little bit of puke on your shirt too," Nick said. Macy managed to laugh a little bit. Nick walked out of the stall with Macy and took of her shirt. Macy looked in the mirror.

"Woah, I didn't know my bump was that big," Macy gasped.

"You're 9 weeks, right?" Nick asked.

"10 weeks tomorrow," Macy said. "March 12th is my 10th week Nick. If I'm this big already, we might have to go public very soon," Macy said. Nick was nervous about that. He thought that wouldnt have to happen until week 20 maybe. Nick stood behind Macy and hugged her from behind, his hands on her stomach.

"We're gonna get through this Mace, I promise," Nick said.

"How has no one noticed this yet?" Macy asked.

"You haven't worn anything tight fitting, that's why," Nick said.

"Come on, we gotta find something to wear," Macy said.

"We're in the boys locker room, Stella has an outfit emergency kit in my locker. You can wear one of my shirts," Nick said. He opened his locker and gave Macy a shirt. He put his shirt on. They walked out of the locker room.

"Well if it isn't the parents to be," a girls voice said.

"Penny?" Nick said. "W-what are you talking about parents to be, t-that's crazy," Nick stuttered.

"Is it? My uncle is the doctor you saw, I know you're pregnant with twins Macy," Penny said.

"You're such a bitch! I may be pregnant, but I will kick your ass right here, right now!" Macy said, ready to punch Penny. Penny bought out her phone and her finger over the send button.

"Do anything, and I press send," Penny said.

"And send what?" Macy asked.

"Oh, just an article to E!, ET, People Magazine, OK! Magazine, OceanUP, just any celebrity gossip site possible about your pregnancy," Penny said.

"You can't send those," Nick said.

"You weren't supposed to break up with me!" Penny said.

"You weren't supposed to use me as your ticket to Hollywood! You played with my heart and that was a dirty trick!" Nick said.

"When you broke up with me the lable dropped me because they wanted Nick Lucas' girlfriend, not his ex!" Penny said.

"That's what you get! It's a thing called karma," Macy said.

"Stay out of this!" Penny said. Macy took the phone and threw it on the floor, stepping on it until it broke.

"Run!" Macy said. Nick picked up macy and ran to the car.

"I can't believe her!" Macy screamed. Nick sniffled. "Sweetie, are you sick?" Macy asked.

"No, allergies Mace," Nick said.

"Are we gonna go back in there or what?" Macy asked.

"It'll be best to go home," Nick said. Macy nodded and put on her seatbelt. Nick pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. His parents were out of town and wouldn't be coming back until that night.

"I'm gonna take a nap, I just need a little rest after what just happened," Nick said. Macy nodded as he walked up the stairs. She picked up her phone and noticed Stella was calling.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Stella screamed.

"Home. It was Penny. Penny knows. I destroyed her evidence and we ran to Nick's car, well Nick carried me," Macy said.

"Where's Nick?" Stella asked.

"He's sleeping. He might have a cold though, he has a stuffy nose, he's sniffling, and tired," Macy said.

"I hope not. You didn't hear it from me, but he was gonna go with Kevin on Saturday and pick out an engagement ring and propose to you on your anniversery," Stella said. Macy gasped.

"Shut up, you're lying right?" Macy asked.

"Nope, he told me and Joe," Stella said.

"Aww, I'm so excited now!" Macy squealed.

"I gotta get to class, I'll call later," Stella said.

"Bye," Macy said. Macy walked upstairs to find Nick collapsed on the bed sleeping. She took off his shirt and put on her's. It was a little tight, but itwould do. Macy opened the refrigerator and made a sandwich. As she ate, she heard a crash from upstairs.

"Nick!" Macy yelled. She rushed upstairs to find Nick on the floor passed out.

"Nick, Nick, come on sweetie wake up!" Macy said, shaking Nick. He wouldn't wake up.

* * *

I wrote this on my phone and emailed it to myself and stupid yahoo added all these blue lines, if the pop up, I'll try to remove em.


	7. ER and Proposals

**_I've been too nice to Nicky in my stories. Time for a trip to the hospital!_**

* * *

Nick's POV

I blinked a few times. My body ached and my vision was blury. And there was an annoying beeping and sobbing. I saw a white ceiling and blinked more. Finally, Macy came into my view.

"May," my weak voice called, barely audible. "Macy," I attempted again. Macy looked up at me.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Macy said. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'm gonna vomit," I said. Macy handed me a garbage can and I threw up.

"How come you didn't tell me you were sick?" Macy asked.

"I didn't want anymore stress on you, plus, I didn't feel that sick," I said.

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, you're diabetic, the smallest illness can put you in the hospital!" Macy almost yelled at me. She calmed down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out and I called 9-1-1 and they took you here. They said you have the flu and you're blood sugar is always irregular when you're sick and it dropped suddenly, so suddenly, they're surprised you're not in shock, a coma, or dead," Macy said. I saw her eyes fill with tears at the word _dead_. "I can't imagine losing you Nick."

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. I coughed, sending a sharp pain in my chest.**(A/N I have asthma, like Nick does in the story, and I get chest pains when I cough and have the flu)**

"Usually I'd kiss you, but its not good for the twins," Macy said. I shook my head, I forgot Macy's pregnant!

"I understand. Where's everyone else and when can I go home?" I asked.

"School just let out, they're on their way. They're keeping you overnight, so no leaving the house until you're better," Macy said. I sighed.

"So I can't go pick out, I mean, have lunch with Kevin on Saturday?" I asked, almost spilling the secret that I was gonna propose to Macy.

"Sadly, no," Macy said. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey bro," Joe said as he and Stella came in. There was a crash down the hall, followed by a familiar voice yelling sorry. An out of breath Kevin appeared.

"I came as soon as I heard you were in the hospital," Kevin said.

"I'm fine," Nick said.

"He almost died!" Macy cried. I sighed. A moody Macy was never good.

"Its okay Mace, he's still alive and doing better!" Kevin tried to cheer up Macy. I threw up again. "Be on my side bro!" Kevin said. I punched him.

"How long do you have to stay here?" Stella said. I was in the middle of coughing up a lung, so Macy answered.

"Overnight," Macy said.

"Well, I'll stay here until you're better Nick," Kevin winked at me. I knew he was up to something.

"Macy, its not safe for you and the babies if you got sick. Why don't we go shopping?" Stella asked.

"Okay. Bye muffin, feel better," Macy said. I tried to tell her bye, but my stupid voice came out a a pathetic squeak.

"Okay Nick, going out and buying the ring in person is out of the question, but buying it online is our solution," Kevin said.

"I knew you were smart Kev," I said. It looks like I'll be proposing to Macy next week after all.

* * *

Short, but I needed Kevin to be in it again!


	8. Drifting off

I'm super sick right now. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Updating today!(jsyk, nick's only sick cause I'm sick)

* * *

"Okay little bro, time to lay little knowledge on you," Kevin said.

"The only thing I want lied on me is a blanket so I can sleep," I said. I closed my eyes. I felt so weak and tired.

"Fine, if you don't my help with an engagement ring, be that way," Kevin said. Gah. When did Kevin become right all of a sudden?

"Okay, I'll stay awake," I said. Kevin handed me his laptop. There was a website up for custom made engagement rings.

"This is one of the best sites out there for custom rings. Pick what ring you want, what diamond, and Macy's ring size," Kevin said. I nodded and clicked on the ring selections. I looked through the rings and found one that I thought would look amazing on Macy. I looked through diamonds. There was so much to choose. Karats, cut, clarity, type. Kevin glanced at the laptop.

"Wait till I'm done!" I croaked.

"Excuse me froggy," Kevin said. I glared at him. Kevin and Joe always call me froggy when I lose my voice and it irritates me a lot. I shook my head and looked at the screen. I don't recall picking one, but the most perfect heart shaped diamond was on the screen. It was beautiful and it reminded me of Macy's sparkling eyes.

"Perfect," I whispered. I choose it and clicked on Macy's ring size. There was the finished ring. It was perfect.

"Done?" Joe asked. I nodded. Kevin took the laptop and he and Joe looked at the ring.

"Wow Nick. That's amazing. Mace'll love it," Kevin said. Joe looked at the price.

"Whoa, $20,840! You must really love Macy!" Joe said. I nodded.

"I've been in love since we first met," I said. Kevin and Joe laughed at my voice. It was so hard to be romantic and serious around them.

I confirmed the order for the ring and smiled. I was going to propose to Macy Misa next week. I closed the laptop and handed it to Kevin.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Sure," Kevin said. I closed my eyes and started drifting off when Stella and Macy came back.

NO POV

"I had to drag her away from every last baby related thing in the store!" Stella said.

"Sorry," Macy said. She had a blue stuffed puppy in her hands. "Nick, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Nick said. He groaned as he sat up.

"I got you a get well gift sweetie," Macy said, handing the stuffed puppy to Nick. He smiled.

"Thanks hun," Nick said.

"You get some sleep, we're gonna go home for a little, we'll be back though," Macy said. Nick nodded and laid back down. He close his eyes as everyone said bye. Just as he was falling asleep, there was a knock at the door. A nurse came in.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Lucas, but you need to keep a nebulizer on every 4 to 6 hours every 4 to 6 hours. It may make you drowsy," the nurse said. Nick nodded and put the mask over his mouth and nose. He immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Go on my profile to see Macy's ring! sorry its short, it seemed long when i wrote it. BTW, I write on my email on my phone and mail it to myself so i can copy/paste from my email. that's the main reason i've been updating more


	9. Our Weird Dreams

Feeling better! Just a bit heart broken because of the boy who stole my heart and kept it in a jar on a shelf :/

* * *

Macy went through Nick's clothes, looking for pajamas for Nick to wear home tomorrow.

"Can we go back now? Nick might be lonely," Macy said.

"Mace just wait a little," Stella said. The door opened downstairs.

"We're home!" Tom said. Everyone came downstairs.

"Kevin what are you doing home? And where's Nick?" Sandy asked.

"Nick got sick and didn't tell anyone. His tempertature shot up, his blood sugar went down, and he passed out. Macy took Nick the the hospital and that's where he is and that's why I'm home," Kevin said.

"Nick's in the hospital? Then why are we standing here?" Sandy asked.

"Finally someone who agrees with me!" Macy said. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Nick's eyes remained closed as he remained deep in a dream.

**_~Nick's Dream~ _**

_"Dadd__y!" Leah yelled as she ran into the music room._

_"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked._

_"Dan-dan stole mines apple juicey!" Leah said._

_"Daniel Nicholas Lucas!" I called out. Daniel slowly walked into the music room. "Why did you steal Leah's apple juice?" _

_"That mines apple juicey!" Leah said, giving Daniel the same face Macy would give Daniel. Leah was just like her mother._

_"Carlos tolded me to," Daniel said. _

_"Carlitos Garcia Lucas!" I called out. Carlos didn't come to the room. "Carlitos, hiding will only get you into more trouble!" I yelled. I picked up Daniel and Leah and carried them with me. I walked into the office where Macy was doing homework. _

_"Have you seen Carlos?" I asked. Macy nodded._

_"Carlos, come here sweetie," Macy said._

_"No!" Carlos yelled. I sat Daniel and Leah onto the floor. I found Carlos hiding in the closet._

_"Why did you tell Danny to steal Leah's juice?" I asked. _

_"I don't know," Carlos said sheepishly. _

_"It wasn't right kiddo, it's very mean and can get you and Danny in a lot of trouble," I said._

_"Am I in trouble?" Carlos asked._

_"I'll let you off with a warning this time but next time its 5 minutes in time out," I said. Carlos nodded and went to play with Daniel._

_"They always listen to you!" Macy said._

_"They love their daddy," I said. _

_"I love their daddy too," Macy said. I leaned over to kiss her._

**_~End Nick's Dream~_**

"Nick, are you up sweetie?" Sandy said.

"Mom?" Nick said.

"Hi sweetie. Are you feeling any better?" Sandy asked.

"No," Nick said. He started a coughing fit.

"You'll be better soon," Tom said, ruffling Nick's curls. Nick managed a smile. Macy came in, he hand on her stomach.

"Here's your clothes. Where's the bathroom?" Macy asked.

"Behind the door," Nick croaked**.(A/N the last time I was in the hospital, the bathroom was behind the room door when it was opened.)**

"Thanks!" Macy said, rushing into the bathroom. Nick felt someone grab his hand.

"Nicky, when are you gonna be better?" Frankie asked.

"Soon kiddo," Nick said. The 6 year old looked at his older brother with big eyes**.(A/N Frankie was born September 28, 2004 in this story)**

"Mommy told me I'm gonna be an uncle! But when?" Frankie asked.

"A little bit before your birthday," Nick said.

"Mommy! Daddy! Did you hear that? I'm gonna be an uncle before I'm 7!" Frankie exclaimed. Macy smiled.

"Visiting hours are almost over, you guys should start heading back home," Nick said.

"Okay sweetie, feel better," Sandy said.

"Sleep tight kiddo," Tom said.

"Night Nicky!" Frankie said. Macy walked over to Nick.

"The twins are gonna miss being sung to tonight," Macy said.

"And you won't?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I will," Macy said. She held Nick's hand.

"I don't want you to let go, but I know you have to," Nick said.

"You'll be better soon," Macy said.

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you too," Macy said. She blew him a kiss.

"See ya later," Nick said. Once everyone was gone, Nick had time to think. Why had he dreamed abou having three kids? Macy was pregnant with twins. Must be the medicine and fever getting to him. He snuggled with the stuffed animal that smelt like Macy's perfume. The intoxicating smell had him in a daze about Macy until he fell asleep.

* * *

Macy was staying over Stella's house so Stella could fix Macy's clothes.

"I swear, it gonna be torcher when it comes to getting your wedding dress!" Stella said.

"Stop getting me excited! Anyway, is it just me or do you have a taste for popcorn?" Macy asked.

"I gotta case of the munchies now too. Let's put on our pajamas, pop some popcorn, and watch _Dear John_," Stella suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Macy said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Nick never let's me wear this at home because he doesn't want be to get too cold, but I know he enjoys the view."

"Okay, I don't wanna know what my boyfriend's little brother enjoys seeing on my best friend," Stella said. Macy pulled on her shirt.

"Ughh! The damn shirt wont fit anymore!" Macy said.

"Gimme," Stella said. Macy tossed the shirt over to Stella. Stella tossed back a motified shirt that fit Macy perfectly.

"Thanks. I'll get our bed set up and you get the popcorn," Macy said.

"Okay," Stella said.

**_Two hours later_**

Stella and Macy were crying their eyes out.

"That was so sad!" Stella said.

"And now I'm so tired," Macy said.

"What time is it?" Stella asked.

"1 am," Macy said.

"Alright, let's call it a night," Stella said. They both laid down and fell asleep.

_**~Macy's dream~**_

_If a patient comes into the ER after a car accident, he/she will most likely to be sent to..._

_"Mommy! I hide here?" Carlos asked. Carlos was the perfect combonation of Nick and I. He had Nick's hair, my light tan skin, Nick's eyes, my lips. It amused me how he was the onlty one like that._

_"Sure sweetie, but be quiet. Mommy's doing homework," I said. Carlos raced into the closet._

_"Carlitos, hiding will only get you into more trouble!" Nick yelled. Oh no. Carlos was just like Uncle Joe:a troublemaker. Nick came into the office with Daniel and Leah._

_"Have you seen Carlos?" Nick asked. I nodded._

_"Carlos, come here sweetie," I said._

_"No!" Carlos yelled. What? Its not like Carlos to say no to me. Nick sat Daniel and Leah on the floor and found Carlos in the closet._

_"Why did you tell Danny to steal Leah's juice?" Nick asked. _

_"I don't know," Carlos said sheepishly. _

_"It wasn't right kiddo, it's very mean and can get you and Danny in a lot of trouble," Nick said._

_"Am I in trouble?" Carlos asked._

_"I'll let you off with a warning this time but next time its 5 minutes in time out," Nick said. Carlos nodded and went to play with Daniel._

_"They always listen to you!" I said._

_"They love their daddy," Nick said. everyone loves him. He's 19, and young, what's not to love?_

_"I love their daddy too," I said. Nick leaned over to kiss me..._

**_~End Macy's dream~_**

Macy woke up. It was 3 now. She had a hand on her stomach. Last time she checked, she was pregnant with twins. Maybe she and Stella drank too much soda before they went to sleep. Macy shook the thought and went back to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 9! I'm planning a good 25-30 chapters and a sequal! this is my most popular story! Thanks so much everyone for reading! Also, I skipped the part with Stella and Macy watching Dear John because I don't wanna be reported for including a few scenes from the movie in my story!

So what do you think about Nick and Macy having similar dreams? Review what you think!


	10. Secrets That You Just Can't Keep

My stupid teacher took my phone! He can go die in a fiery chemical explosion for all I care!

* * *

Macy rubbed her baby bump. She couldn't help but wonder if that dream was true. This was becoming way too much to handle. She's already pregnant at 16, he mom hates her, she's afraid to even call her dad, they're having twins, Penny's threatening to tell the world, Nick's fans might hate him, Nick's in the hospital, and another baby will only add on the stress of being teen parents.

"Come on Mace. It's a 3 day weekend! We are going shopping!" Stella said.

"Stella, I need to talk to you about something serious," Macy said.

"What about?" Stella asked. She took a seat next to Macy.

"Everything. I'm terrified right now Stella. I made such a stupid mistake by having sex with Nick that night! I've ruined our future. What's my dad gonna say? He's in Iraq thinking his little girl is anything but pregnant! What about Nick's fans? They'll hate him! TMZ will have a storm with this! And to make matters worse, I had a dream last night. It was maybe 2013 in the dream. Nick was watching the kids and I was doing homework for medical school and then my son came into the room, followed by Nick with our daughter and other son, who was the same age and looked exactly the same as Carlos," Macy said.

"Macy, its okay. You're dad won't hate you and screw those jackasses at TMZ. The dream could mean nothing. I dreamed Noah was a girl and I got stuck with a little nose picking brother," Stella said. Macy calmed down.

"You're right! Everything will work out and lf will be perfect! Thanks Stella! Now, let's get ready to go shopping!" Macy said.

"Thank God for mood swings!" Stella said.  


* * *

  
Nick flipped through the channels in his hospital room. He coughed, causing himself to drop the remote. He got some water and kept it on the channel for a while.

"In latest news, a JONAS is about to become a dad! And no, its not the married one! So who is the JONAS with a secret? Turns out the young, shy, sensitive brother Nick! Who would've guessed? He got his girlfriend Macy Misa, a friend from school and former president of JONASworld. org, pregnant with twins! There is no comment on the story from the couple or family, but rumors are Nick is also in the hospital."

Nick did a spit take and turned off the TV. No way was this happening. No, not yet. He's dreaming. Yeah, this is all just a dream...  


* * *

  
_**4 hours later**_

_This is not a dream! Macy and Stella were attacked by paparazzi at the mall_ _and Macy's hysterical,_ Nick thought. He laid in bed at home talking to Macy on the phone.

"My life is over," Macy cried.

"No its not," Nick said.

"Your life is over," Macy said.

"Again, no its not," Nick said.

"The fans will hate you," Macy said.

"No they won't," Nick said.

"The fans will at me," Macy said.

"No they won't. Look Macy, it doesn't matter what other people say about the pregnancy, what does matter is what I say about it. And I say, we can either run away from our mistakes or we can embrace it," Nick said.

"Then let's be the best parents we can ever be for Leah and Daniel," Macy said.

"How are you so sure that we're having a boy and girl?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's just a feeling," Macy said.

"I love you Macy," Nick said.

"I love you too. Night, feel better," Macy said. As the line went dead, Nick laid down. Could he really be a dad at 16?

* * *

The weekend passed and it was time for Joe, Stella, and Macy to go back to school. Nick still had a fever and couldn't go to school. Macy was so scared. She was showing and Stella was trying her hardest to hide it. Macy walked down the halls, Macy's hand holding Stella's.

"Wait!" Macy heard someone yell. She turned around to find Nick running towards her.

"Nick what are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"I don't care if I was in the hospital in a coma, I'm not gonna let you face this alone," Nick said. Macy wanted to be mad at Nick for risking his health, but she couldn't. She held his hand and walked into the building. Everyone seemed to stop talking and stare at the couple. Macy could hear her heart beat like a loud drum. Macy began walking faster as they began to make remarks. Nick glanced at her to find a tear falling. Then he finally found out why. A flyer met his face, reading:

_Macy Misa is a pregnant slut!_

Nick ripped off the flyer and looked at the group of teens.

"Who did this?" Nick asked. No one replied. "Someone had to have done this! The poster didn't walk onto the wall by itself! You think you're cool for doing this, well reality check, you're not! You have some kind of sick and twisted mind if you think doing this to Macy is funny!" Nick yelled. He took the flyers out of kids hands and off the walls and lockers. Macy opened her locker to find it stuffed with the flyers.

_"Will Nicholas Lucas and Macy Misa please report to the principal's office immediately?"_

Nick groaned. He and Macy walked to the office. This was **_not_** a good day.

* * *

Bedtime here in Chicago Area! (Dude, I don't live that far from where Demi is rumored to be!)


	11. A meeting, a house, and a proposal oh my

The banner is finished! Get the link on my bio!

* * *

Nick and Macy sat in the principle's office. Nick was nervous and felt like throwing up, from being sick and nervous.

"Nicholas, Macy, the school board doesn't like to get into students' personal life, but we would like to know what these posters around the school are about," Mr. Kelp said.

"I think Penny did it. She's had this, uh, I guess, grudge over me. When she found out, she tired to get back at me with blackmail," Nick said.

"Well, blackmail is something we won't tolerate at this school and I can tell you Penny will have some serious consequences. Now, I have a question Ms. Misa. Are you pregnant?" Mr. Kelp asked.

"Well, uh, yes," Macy said with her head down.

"Mr. Lucas, are you the father?" Mr. Kelp asked.

"Yes," Nick said, looking at his hands that rested on his lap.

"The school will be glad to help you two in anyway we can so you don't have to drop out of school. As for the rest of the school day, anyone caught repeating what this poster reads will relieve suspensions," Mr. Kelp said. Nick put a hand over his mouth. He grabbed a garbage can and threw up. Macy soon did the same.

"Are you two okay?" Mr. Kelp asked.

"Morning sickness," Macy said.

"Flu," Nick said.

"Then I'll excuse you two for the day and Mr. Lucas, you are not to come to school until you don't have the flu," Mr. Kelp said.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Kelp," Macy said. She helped Nick to his car and drove him home.

* * *

Macy put an ice pack on Nick's forehead. He coughed and sniffed.

"I wanna be over this. I hate having the flu," Nick whined.

"I made you some soup," Macy said.

"Thanks so much," Nick said. Macy gave him a teddy bear.

"My dad gave that teddy bear to me when I was younger. It always made me feel better when I was sick," Macy said.

"Thanks Mace. I love you," Nick said. He ate some soup and coughed. "How much pepper is in here?"

"A tablespoon. Why?" Macy asked.

"Because I'm chocking on it," Nick said.

"Sorry. That's the recipe," Macy said. Nick put on a fake smile.

"Yay," Nick said sarcastically.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Macy stayed at Stella's house and refused to go to school. The engagement ring came a few days ago and Nick woke up feeling better. Nick put the thermometer in his mouth. It was two days before his and Macy's anniversary and we woke up feeling 100% better.

"Ha! 98.7! Nick, you are as good as gold," Nick said to himself. He heard chuckling. There Joe was, staring at Nick who was talking to his reflection wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Really Nick?" Joe asked.

"Really Nick," Nick mimicked. He closed the door and got into the shower. The show felt so good on Nick's finally relieved body, a feeling he wished he had last night when he was throwing up. Because he hadn't been able to move a muscle all week. Nick pulled on some clothes and brushed his teeth. He then went for a little drive...

* * *

2 hours later

Nick drove to Stella's house and picked up Macy.

"So, our anniversary is in 2 days, and I wanna give you a surprise a little early," Nick said.

"What is it?" Macy asked.

"You'll find out," Nick said. He drove to a red bricked 3 story house, complete with a big yard and the beginning of a rose garden. "Welcome to our new home Macy." Nick gave her a key.

"Nick, you bought this house? It's so beautiful!" Macy said.

"That's just the outside," Nick said. Macy walked inside the house. There was a living room with a fireplace to the left and a closet to the right.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a finished basement, and a nice kitchen. The basement can be a playroom for the twins, they have a room, we have a room, and a guest room. You can go look around if you want," Nick said.

"Oh my God! Nick! You are the best boyfriend ever!" Macy said. She looked around the house. Nick reached into his back pocket a pulled out a small blue box. When he heard Macy coming, he got on one knee.

"This place is so ama-Nick?" Macy said.

"Macy, will you marry me?" Nick asked, opening the box. Macy immediately began crying.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Macy said. Nick put the ring on Macy's finger and kissed her. Her back hit the wall and Nick picked her up. Macy pulled away.

"What time is anyone gonna be home?" Macy asked.

"Two hours," Nick said

"Well, we have two hours to have a repeat of January 1st," Macy said.

"We're not getting drunk though," Nick joked. He laughed as he kissed Macy again.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Take that Mr. Swimmy! I got my phone back bitch!

Ignore that rant if you want to.


	12. We've been makin' lots of plans

I was in the McDonald's Thanksgiving Day Parade(ON NATIONAL TV) Today! So tired, but gonna update for my readers!

* * *

Macy and Nick sat on the couch, looking through websites for stuff for their new house. Frankie came into the living room, his eyes watery.

"Nicky, are you and Macy really getting married, moving out, and having babies?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah kiddo. Its best if we do that," Nick said.

"But than I won't see you everyday like usual," Frankie said.

"Not true. The gate behind the firehouse is connected to our back yard. It's like we didn't even move kiddo," Nick said. He picked up Frankie and put him on his lap. "I'll tell you this. You're gonna help me with the twins' room."

"Macy, when are the babies coming?" Frankie asked.

"Around September 21st. Right know the babies are in my tummy. They're sleeping, so they're not moving yet, but as soon as they wake up and move, I'll let you feel! You're gonna be their favorite uncle," Macy said. Frankie smiled and hugged Nick and Macy.

"I love them already!" Frankie said. Nick and Macy smiled.

"It's getting late. Want me to take you to bed?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Frankie said. Nick picked up Frankie and put him on his back.

"You better hold on!" Nick said. He ran to Frankie's room, Frankie laughing the whole time. Nick tucked Frankie in, turned on the night light and turned off the lights.

"Can you sing me a song before you go to sleep?" Frankie asked, his teddy bear in his arm.

"Sure kiddo," Nick said. "Say goodnight and goodbye, la la la la la la la, close your eyes, go to sleep, la la la la la la, close your eyes, go to sleep, go to sleep little one, close your eyes, go to sleep, go to sleep little one." Nick looked at Frankie and he was fast asleep. Macy put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't hear her walk in.

"You're amazing," Macy said.

"I know," Nick said. They left Frankie's room and went to theirs.

"You're gonna be a great Dad Nick. Look how you take care of your little brother," Macy said.

"I've helped put Frankie to sleep since I was 10. He's always fallen asleep to my voice, which is why he comes home sleeping a lot after a concert," Nick said.

"Well I can fall asleep to your voice too Nick," Macy said.

"Alright," Nick said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"If time were still the sun, Would never, never find us, We could light up, The sky, tonight, I, can see the world through your eyes, And leave it all behind, If its you and me forever, If its you and me right now I'd be alright, Be alright, We'd chase the stars too lose our shadows, Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, So won't you fly, with me?" Nick sang. He heard Macy's slow breathing, meaning she fell asleep. He kissed her.

"Goodnight Mrs. Macy Lucas," Nick whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Nick and Macy woke up a little late the next morning. Everyone was eating breakfast.

"Everyone, we have a little announcement," Nick said.

"Nick and I are getting married," Macy said. Everyone smiled.

"We know already. A little birdie told us," Sandy said.

"I'm not a birdie! I'm more of a dragon, a flying one! Wait a minute..." Frankie stopped himself.

"It's okay Frankie," Nick said. He and Macy ate breakfast and the dreaded part of the day arrived: school.

Macy pulled her skirt on, slipping on a pair of shorts underneath them. Nick walked into the bathroom, putting on his tie.

"You're sporting the baby bump today?" Nick asked.

"They already think I'm pregnant. No use in lying now," Macy said. Nick kissed her.

"Want me to help you finish getting dressed?" Nick asked.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped," Macy said.

"Well in like 3 months, you're gonna threaten me over helping you," Nick said.

"Fine, you put my socks and shoes on me if you want," Macy said, sitting down. Nick put her knee high socks on her, followed by her high tops.

"Now you're nice and dressed. Ready for school?" Nick asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Macy said. She grabbed her book bag and walked to the car with Nick. There were paparazzi surrounding the house, so they tried to ignore them. Nick swallowed hard, nervous about school. Macy held his hand and smiled.

* * *

Nick and Macy walked into the school, Macy wearing her engagement ring proudly on her hand.

"Macy, are you really pregnant?" Marissa, from Macy's swim team, asked.

"Yeah. I can't do any sports the rest of this year and maybe the rest of high school," Macy said.

"Well I'm sure if you wanna do some sport after the pregnancy I can take care of the twins," Nick said.

"But what about tours and recordings," Macy started.

"Nope. Family comes first," Nick said.

"Well, maybe next year then," Marissa said.

"Today's good so far," Macy said.

"Look at the slut," Penny said.

"You're just jealous that Nick proposed to me and we're getting married," Macy said.

"What? You, you, you're lying! Nick wouldn't propose to the girl who's taking away his fans," Penny said.

"Oh, I did and Macy and the babies are more important to me than all the fans in the world," Nick said. He and Macy walked away.

"Oh, I swear Penny makes me wanna slap her across the hall like a hockey puck," Macy said.

"Just ignore her," Nick said. He kissed Macy. "You and the babies mean the world to me Macy." he kissed her again.

"You're so sweet," Macy said. She and Nick went to their first class. There was an awkward silence. They had a feeling it might be an awkward day.

* * *

Would you be mad at any of the following things?

1. The next Chapter skipping ahead 2 months

2. Frankie getting really hurt and going to the hospital.

3. Macy's dad not approving their marriage.

Review if you would be mad if any of these happened in the story.


	13. Moving Out

Okay...screw up on _Things Will Never Be The Same_ I posted my 1st story on the 11th NOT the 9th. I was out of town that day anyway!

* * *

**_2 months later_**

2 months passed by quickly. Nick and Macy were packing their things and slowly moving into their house, mainly because with every box packed, Frankie unpacked it, claiming that the magical elves did it.

It was around 2 in the morning. Nick yawned as he looked at Macy. She was sleeping soundly, her head nestled in his chest. He rubbed her stomach. He couldn't believe she was 20 weeks, 1 day. He kissed her soft forehead. The babies' cribs were going to be delivered next week, so Nick and Macy planned moving this week.

"Goodnight Macy," Nick whispered. A smile formed on Macy's lips.

* * *

  
It was May 5th and Macy had an ultrasound. Today, after school, they were finding out if they're having boys or girls.

"Macy Misa," a nurse said. Nick helped Macy up.

"Hello, I'm April and I'll be doing your ultrasound. So any questions before we start the ultrasound?" April asked.

"No," Macy said, even though she was still curious if she was possibly pregnant with triplets, even though doctors told her twice she wasn't.

"How about Daddy?" April asked.

"Just one. Will she have these random mood swings for the rest of the pregnancy?" Nick asked.

"I beg to differ. Trust me, he's worse when it comes to high blood sugar," Macy defended herself.

"We get that a lot, and I'm afraid so, mood swings do stick around. Now, let's take your babies' picture," April said. Macy laid back and pulled up her shirt. "This might be a little cold."

Macy held Nick's hand as he sat on the chair next to the table. They heard the little heart beats, a smile forming on Nick's face. He had been smiling a lot since they found out about the pregnancy.

"They're hitting all their milestones. You're 19 weeks right?" April asked.

"20 weeks, one day," Macy said.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" April asked.

"Yeah!" Macy said. Nick felt water building up in his eyes.

"Baby A is a girl," April said. Macy smiled and giggled. Nick tried not to cry.

"Baby B is a boy. Congratulations," April said.

"Stella's gonna be so excited!" Macy said. She looked at Nick to see him wiping away tears. "Don't cry honey."

"I know, it's just so real now. We're gonna have a little boy and little girl," Nick said.

"Do most people react like this?" Macy asked.

"Yes, more than you think. I'll write your prescription and you're done for today," April said. She wiped the jell off of Macy's stomach and left the room.

"We can start getting stuff for the babies. Wow, A little me and a little you," Nick said.

"You're such a dork," Macy said.

"I'm your dork," Nick said. He kissed her.

"Here's your prescription. We'll see you in June," April said.

Macy got up and followed Nick to the car. Macy called Stella as soon as they were there.

"Hello?" Stella said.

"Boy and Girl!" Macy said.

"Aww Mace!" Stella gushed. "They're gonna look so amazing in the clothes I'm gonna design."

"Speaking of designing, I've gotten bigger since you last measured me for my wedding dress," Macy said sheepishly.

"Macy," Stella groaned.

"I'm sorry. Tell Leah and Daniel to stop growing," Macy said.

"Those are the names you choose?" Stella asked.

"Yup! Leah Alexis Lucas and Daniel Nicholas Lucas," Macy said.

"Aww. I'm so happy for you two. Oh! Joe's calling! I'll text you later," Stella said.

"Kay. Bye Stel," Macy said. "Nick, can you believe we're getting married in like, a month?"

"22 days to be exact," Nick said.

"Wow, I still can't believe it. We're getting married!" Macy said. She rubbed her stomach. "We're gonna be a family soon."

Nick pulled into the driveway. Macy saw a moving van parked in front of the house.

"Nick..." Macy started.

"Did I mention that Kevin's been moving us into our house all day? How silly of me to forget!" Nick said.

"Nick!" Macy said tearfully. She hugged Nick once they got out of the car.

"Hey guys! I got all your stuff packed and loaded. You should be able to move in fully tonight," Kevin said.

"Kevin, you're awesome!" Macy said. She hugged him.

"Wow Mace, I swear you look like your ready to give birth now," Kevin said.

"That's what twins does to ya! Especially when one's a little boy!" Macy said.

"So that means a boy and girl?" Kevin asked.

"It sure does bro," Nick said.

"I'm happy for you two. So Nick, are you gonna help me unload this stuff at your house?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded. "Mace, you can stay here. A lot of the stuff is too heavy for you."

"Nicky, tell _Kevin_ that I can," Macy said.

"I'm sorry Mace. It's best if you sit this one out," Nick said. Macy gasped.

"Nick!"

"Macy!"

"Nick!"

"Macy!"

"Nicholas!"

"Macayla!"

"How dare you use my full name!"

"You used mine!"

"Guys!" Kevin yelled. Nick and Macy turned their backs to each other. "C'mon! Don't fight over something stupid."

Nick turned around. "Kevin's right," Nick said. Macy smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you," Macy said. She kissed Nick.

"Just relax, do a little online shopping, and we'll have the house done," Nick said.

"Fine," Macy said.

4 HOURS LATER

Nick dropped on the floor, exhausted.

"We're not done yet bro," Kevin said.

"Too tired. Must sleep," Nick said.

"It's a good thing your room is done," Kevin said. He sat on the floor. "Look bro. For tonight, you only need the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. We can be done for today. Its 8 on a school night already. Get Mace, eat dinner, and enjoy your first night in the house." Kevin looked at Nick, who was fast asleep. He carried him to the room and laid him in the bed.

* * *

  
Nick woke up around two. He found himself in sweatpants and a hoodie with Macy next to him. He smiled. They had finally done it: they had their own house. For being 16, he almost was ready to be a dad.

* * *

Yay! Nick and Macy moved out! But Frankie won't be too happy...


	14. Happy Mother's Day

Okay, I screwed up on the last chapter. I'll fix it later, but Nick says its 22 days until their wedding and it's supposed to be 32 says...as in June 6th.

* * *

Nick opened the car door for Macy once they got to the house. They walked in to find Kevin finishing the last box.

"Oh my God! Kevin, you did amazing!" Macy said.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya," Kevin said. Macy hugged him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Macy exclaimed. The doorbell rang and Nick answered it. Stella stood there with a dress bag.

"Kevin, take Nick somewhere," Stella said. Kevin pushed Nick out of the door.

"What the heck! How does a man get kicked out of his own house?" Nick yelled. Stella closed the door.

"Wow, the place looks nice! So, I finished your dress," Stella said.

"Yay! I wanna see it!" Macy said.

"Not so fast. First, you remember how when you and Nick went to see "Princess and the Frog" and he told you he loved you during that movie and ever since then you've loved that movie?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I bought a Princess and the Frog blanket for Leah already!" Macy said.

"Aww! That's probably really cute! Okay back to business. I designed you wedding dress like the one from the movie. White topped with light green and a beautiful ivy pattern," Stella said, pulling the dress from the bag. Macy smiled ear to ear.

"I love it! You're amazing!" Macy exclaimed. She picked up the dress and looked in the mirror. "I feel like a princess!"

"Nick said you are his princess," Stella said. Stella put the crown on Macy's head, in front of her messy ponytail. "See, its Princess Macy."

"Princess Macy meets Prince Nick and they fall in love. Princess Macy finds out she's pregnant and they get married and then Princess Leah and Prince Daniel are born," Macy said.

"Sounds like one heck of a Disney Princess movie!" Stella joked. Macy laughed.

"Knowing Kevin, he's taking Nick hostage. So, you up for shopping?" Macy asked.

"When aren't I? Let's take the dress back to my place and then we'll hit the mall," Stella said.

* * *

Nick stood in the kitchen making tacos and hot cocoa. Macy's had a craving for hot cocoa lately, so Nick stocked up on it. He set the table for the two of them. Macy came into the house with bags from every baby store in the mall.

"You're not supposed to do heavy lifting," Nick said, taking the bags from her.

"They're not heavy," Macy protested. Nick kissed her.

"I just worry about my family," Nick said.

"Put the bags in our room. I wanna show you what I got for the babies' room," Macy said. Nick put the bags in their room. He came back downstairs to find Macy drinking hot cocoa.

"It's like you knew what I was craving!" Macy said.

"When aren't you craving hot cocoa?" Nick asked.

"Good point!" Macy said.

"So dinner is served. Macy's second favorite Mexican dish: tacos!" Nick said.

"What did I do to deserve a great fiancé like you?" Macy asked.

"It rhymed! My songwriting is rubbing off on you," Nick said. Macy playfully hit his arm.

"So Nick, I've been thinking. What would you want to name our other kids?" Macy asked.

"Hmmm. Well, I would love for a boy to be named," Nick started.

"Carlitos Garcia Lucas," they said.

"I want a little Stephanie Nicole Lucas too," Macy said, trying to get Nick off of the fact they said the same name. "Great tacos Nick!"

* * *

Nick sat in bed next to Macy. She was going on about the baby room.

"And we can go for like a cartoon animal theme with like a little lion and giraffe," Macy said.

"Macy, maybe we should plan our wedding before we plan the baby room," Nick said. "But now we should plan on sleeping."

"Fine," Macy mumbled.

* * *

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Macy woke up to find herself alone in the bed. Nick opened the door with a tray of waffles, orange juice, coffee, a rose, and a teddy bear holding a card.

"Happy Mother's Day," Nick said.

"Nick, I'm not even a Mom yet," Macy said.

"Mommy to be. Enjoy your breakfast in bed and we're going to Olive Garden for lunch with Mom, Dad, Frankie, Joe, Kevin, and Danielle," Nick said. He climbed into bed next to Macy and kissed her.

"Thanks babe," Macy said. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Already did. So any thing new with Leah and Danny?" Nick asked.

"They kicked last night! I can't believe they kicked!" Macy said. Nick kissed her stomach. "Oh my gosh! They kicked again!"

"Lemme feel," Nick said. He put his hand on her stomach. He felt the little kick and smiled. "That's a kick alright." He kissed Macy.

"This breakfast is yummy," Macy said. "You're awesome!"

"I'm just another Daddy to be," Nick said. "I'm gonna get your next surprise ready. You watch a little TV, read the news paper, whatever you feel like."

Macy flipped through the channels and ate her breakfast. She finally settled on Good Morning America. She looked at the card Nick got her and smiled. She finished breakfast when Nick came back in.

"So, are you ready for your next surprise?" Nick asked.

"Yeah!" Macy said. Nick took the tray into the kitchen first, and then he came back and blindfolded Macy. He guided her through the house and into the babies' room.

"One...two...three!" Nick said, taking the blindfold off of Macy. She saw the boxes for two cribs in the babies' room.

"They came early!" Macy exclaimed.

"And they'll be up soon," Nick said.

"I love you Nick!" Macy said, hugging Nick.

"I love you too Mace," Nick said.

* * *

Yay! Done! Sorry that its taking longer and longer. I have a band competition in March that we're getting ready for and I have a snare solo and one of the most important percussion parts. That's all for now!


	15. Frankie's emergency

_**Frankie fans, get tissue's ready...**_

* * *

"Niiiiiiick," Macy groaned.

"What flavor?" Nick mumbled.

"No, I don't want ice cream. My back hurts," Macy said.

"Its gonna be babe. You're pregnant," Nick said.

"Do something about it," Macy said.

"I read somewhere that if you elevate your feet, sleep on your left side, put a pillow under your knees, use ice, and take, like, ibuprofen, it helps," Nick said. Macy already slept on her left side, so she grabbed Nick's pillow and put it under her knees. "Nuh uh, my pillow."

"Then get some more pillows," Macy said. "And ice, ibuprofen, and chocolate ice cream."

Nick climbed out of the bed. He looked up. "Why me?" He asked.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Uhh, my back still hurts," Macy said.

"I'm trying hunnie," Nick said. He led Macy to the couch. "Sit here with your feet elevated."

"Thanks. Can you make breakfast?" Macy asked.

"Chef Nick's on it," Nick said. He went into the kitchen and started breakfast.

"Nick, my feet hurt," Macy complained. Nick smacked his hand to his forehead. He understood that Macy was pregnant and that everything was 'his fault', but it got stressful after a while.

"I'll massage them after I cook," Nick said.

"You're the best!" Macy said. She turned on the news and began knitting socks and hats for the babies. For a little while now, Macy's been in the 'nesting' stage of her pregnancy. Her main focus has been getting ready for the babies.

"Okay, breakfast is ready," Nick said. The doorbell rang. Nick opened the door to find Joe.

"Hey Nick. You and Mace babysitting Frankie this week," Joe said.

"Why do we have to baby-sit Joe? Didn't Mom and Dad leave you in charge?" Nick asked.

"Yeah and they called and changed their mind. They think you're more responsible then me!" Joe said.

"Maybe because I didn't kill my goldfish two minutes after bringing it home, I took care of Coco the most before he died, I'm engaged, moved out, have plans for the future already, and I know that my little Leah and Daniel will love their uncle Frankie more than uncle Joe," Nick said.

"The last on isn't responsible," Joe said.

"So what?" Nick said.

"Here's his suitcase, he's riding his bike now," Joe said.

"You let him bike ride alone! How stupid could you be!" Nick said. He ran out the house and around the neighbor hood until he found Frankie.

"Hi Nicky!" Frankie said. He got off his bike to give his brother a hug.

"Hey buddy," Nick said. "Let's start riding home."

Nick walked a little bit behind Frankie, still trying to catch his breath after running to find him. Nick looked away for one second and heard Frankie scream in pain. Frankie was lying on his back in the concrete.

"Frankie! What happened?" Nick asked.

"I hit that hole and I hit my stomach on the handle bars then flipped onto my back," Frankie said.

"Oh kiddo. It's okay," Nick said. "Let's get home."

Frankie got onto his bike and began riding back home. Over time, Frankie had a harder and harder time riding. He got off the bike, not able to ride any more. He walked the rest of the way. Once they were at the house, Frankie started feeling dizzy.

"You feeling okay kiddo?" Nick asked.

"My tummy hurts a little," Frankie said. Nick felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever, but you don't look too good kiddo," Nick said. He picked up Frankie and took him to the guest room. Frankie put on his pajamas and laid down. Nick thought after a few hours of rest Frankie would be better. He laid next to Frankie, rocking him back and forth the entire time, but he was getting worse.

"Feeling any better?" Macy asked, giving Frankie a bowl of soup.

"No. I'm not hungry," Frankie said. He whimpered from the pain.

"Okay, wanna try a little medicine?" Nick asked.

"No," Frankie said. Nick hugged his little brother.

"We're trying everything to make you feel better," Nick said. He felt his heart breaking because he had to watch his little brother suffer.

"Frankie, we'll back in a minute," Macy said. She and Nick went into the hall.

"What do you think is wrong?" Macy asked.

"I don't know. Stomach flu, appendicitis, food poisoning, but he doesn't have a fever. Maybe we should get him checked out," Nick said. They heard a crash from the room. "Frankie!"

They rushed into the bedroom to find Frankie on the floor. Nick picked up his little brother.

"Frankie! Frankie! Wake up! Come on kiddo! Please wake up!" Nick said, a tear falling from his face. Macy felt his pulse.

"His heart is beating like a little train. That's not good at all," Macy said. Nick felt his forehead.

"He still doesn't have a fever," Nick said.

"I'm calling an ambulance. Try to wake him up," Macy said. Nick held Frankie in his arms.

"Frankie, wake up. Please, wake up," Nick said. His tears fell onto Frankie's motionless and pale body. Nick picked Frankie up, his head falling limply on Nick's shoulder. Nick covered Frankie's body with a blanket and ran out of the room. He sped down the stairs and stopped in front of Macy.

"Don't call an ambulance. I'm taking him. Meet me there," Nick said. He left the car for Macy and he ran. "Its okay kiddo. We're almost there."

Nick glanced at Frankie. His face seemed to loose its color faster and faster. That made Nick run even faster. No matter how much his lungs begged him to stop, he had to keep running for Frankie. Soon, he saw the emergency room entrance. He got inside and someone pulled a stretcher over to Nick.

"What happened?" a doctor asked.

"He...he said...his...stomach hurt...and...and...he," Nick took a deep breath, but he took it a little too late. It wouldn't enter his lungs and he passed out.

"Nick!" Macy yelled as she walked into the ER, seeing Nick collapse. The doctor opened Nick's mouth and shone a light down his throat.

"His airways are nearly closed," he said. Nick was making tiny gasp, his body desperately needing the air, but he couldn't breathe. Some other doctor's picked him up and wheeled Nick and Frankie out of the waiting area.

"What's going on?" Macy asked.

"I have to ask, who are you and what is your relation to the two boys?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Macy Misa, Nick's fiancée. I'm not related to Frankie yet. Frankie was in bed because he had a bad stomach ache and he passed out. Nick ran from our house to here and he as asthma. He didn't premeditate, so he probably threw himself into an asthma attack," Macy said.

"I need you to wait out here until at least one of them are stabilized," he said. Macy sat on a chair and called Joe.

"Joe, you need to get to the hospital," Macy said.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Frankie passed out after having a stomach ache and Nick ran him down to the emergency room and threw himself into an asthma attack," Macy said.

"Oh my God. I'll be there as soon as I can," Joe said.

"Hurry please," Macy said. She started crying a little. She rubbed her stomach. "Its okay, Daddy and Uncle Frankie will be okay."

A doctor came into the waiting room. He looked young, maybe in his late 20s, early 30s.

"Is there a Macy Misa here?" he asked. Macy stood up and walked over to the doctor. It was harder standing up without Nick to help.

"Nick is stabilized now, but he's gonna need a little rest to avoid relapse. We're doing every test on Frankie, but he's not looking too good," Dr. John said. "Do you know if he's on any medications or if he's taken any?"

"He only takes his gummy vitamins every day. He refuses medicine all the time, he wouldn't take any when we tried to give him some to stop his pain," Macy said.

"What was he doing before he started getting abdominal pain?" Dr. John asked.

"Riding his bike," Macy said.

"Did he fall?" Dr. John asked.

"Only Nick or Frankie would know," Macy said.

"We're going to run more test on Frankie. You can see Nick now. He's in room 5," Dr. John said.

"Thank you," Macy said. She walked into the exam room and sat in the chair next to the bed. Nick had a tube in his throat. Macy held his hand. The second she did, he began coughing. His eyes were still closed, but he was choking on the tube. A doctor came in and removed the tubes. He replaced it with a breathing mask. Nick soon had his eyes open.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"You had an asthma attack. You have to stay over night. We have a very important question. Did Franklin fall while riding his bike?" the doctor asked. Nick nodded.

"He hit his stomach on the handle bars, but said he was okay," Nick said. The doctor immediately ran out of the room. Joe soon entered the hospital.

"Thank God you're awake! Kev and Dani are on their way, but Mom and Dad can't get back out here. We're supposed to get a storm and no planes are entering or exiting Jersey," Joe said. He hugged Nick. "No more runs like that. We can't lose you kiddo. We need you. Macy needs you. The babies need you."

"I'm fine now Joe," Nick insisted. "Its Frankie I'm worried about. He's too young."

"Its okay, Frankie will be fine," Joe said. Just then, a bed with a still unconscious Frankie in it was rushed through doors that read in all caps, **'EMERGENCY SURGERY'**.

"Joe, find out what's going on," Nick said. Joe raced out to find a doctor.

"Nick..." Macy said. She watched a tear fall from his eye. He didn't know what was wrong with Frankie. Macy hugged him.

"Guys," Joe said. "Frankie has a ruptured spleen. They don't know if they caught it in enough time or if he suffered any permanent damage from blood loss. All we can do is wait and pray he makes it out of the operating room alive."

* * *

I almost cried writing this! Not on break yet, but I'll be starting friday! I'll trty and update soon!


	16. Stuck In A Elevator

Okay just got back from a sick party! I'm updating cuz I'm still up!

* * *

Nick laid in his hospital bed, his mind on his little brother. Macy held his hand. She hadn't let go of him the entire time and didn't plan on it.

"Nick, no more emergencies with you. You've been in the hospital twice during my pregnancy," Macy joked. Nick cracked a small smile. Joe came into the room.

"Kev and Dani are stuck in traffic. I got a call from Kevin and there's a tropical depression not to far south of Jersey. Everyone's leaving because it's almost a hurricane," Joe said.

"Any word on Frankie?" Nick asked.

"He's in the PICU for recovery. They removed his entire spleen last night. Once he wakes up and is responsive enough, he can leave the PICU," Joe said. Nick looked down at his fingers then back up at Joe.

"Can I go see him?" Nick asked. Macy gave Joe a look that said "He'll only get more upset if he does."

"I don't know. They said you can't do anything for the next few days but rest and the hospital says that you have to be in a wheelchair to move around in here and they might not," Joe started.

"Look Joe, I don't care what the hell this damn hospital says. I want to see Frankie. I want to see that he's okay," Nick said.

"I'll get a nurse," Joe said. Macy hugged Nick and kissed him.

"You're gonna be out of school for a few days and the doctor gave you this medicine so you're gonna be a zombie for a few days," Macy said. Nick acted like he was okay, but he really wasn't. He just wanted his little brother to be okay.

"Okay Mace, help me get him into this wheelchair," Joe said as he came into the room.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant," Macy said.

"I can do it," Nick said. He slowly got out of the hospital bed and fell into the wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked. Nick nodded. Macy pushed Nick's IV while Joe pushed Nick.

"Speed it up Mace," Joe said.

"This is heavy!" Macy said. They got into the elevator. Macy started laughing, receiving a stare from Nick and Joe. "They're kicking and it kinda tickles."

Nick put his hand on Macy's stomach and managed to smile. The elevator dinged and they pushed Nick out of it. They pushed him to room 732. He swallowed as he saw Frankie's pale body lying on the bed. Joe pushed Nick to the side of Frankie's bed. Nick held Frankie's hand. Call it a miracle, but Frankie opened his eyes as soon as he touched his hand.

"Ow," Frankie whimpered. "Nick, why do you have tubes in your nose?"

"I had an asthma attack, but I'm glad you're okay," Nick said. He smiled and pushed Frankie's loose curls out of his face.

"What happened? All I remember is lying in bed and my tummy hurt and then nothing," Frankie said.

"You passed out and had you're spleen removed," Nick said.

"So that's why it feels like my insides were ripped out?" Frankie asked.

"Most likely," Nick said. He stroked Frankie's hand with his thumb. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm happy you're okay. Don't kill yourself over me. You have Macy and the babies to worry about now," Frankie said.

"You're always gonna be my little brother Frankie. When you were born, I made a promise. I said that no matter what, I would protect you from everything. I feel like I let you down because of where we're at right now. I'm always gonna protect you," Nick said.

"I'm always gonna protect Leah and Daniel," Frankie said. Nick smiled.

"Always remember something that I learned today. You can't protect them from everything. You can't protect them from things like diabetes and asthma, but you can protect them from things like I protected you from. When you were four, I don't think you remember, but a few kids were messing with you at the park and protected you from them," Nick said.

"What did you do?" Frankie asked.

"I drummed on their heads and said if they didn't leave, the next time they'd see the drumstick would be in one of their X-rays," Nick said. Frankie managed to laugh. Nick got up from the wheelchair and kissed Frankie's forehead. "Get some rest kiddo."

"Okay. You go to sleep too," Frankie said.

"I will buddy," Nick said. Joe walked over to Frankie.

"Don't scare us like that again," Joe said. He hugged Frankie.

"Do you wanna feel the babies move?" Macy asked. Frankie nodded. Macy took his small hand and put it on her stomach. "See, they moved just for you. You're already their favorite uncle."

_"Does that freak you out?" _Frankie asked. "I'd be scared if something moved inside of me."

"Well I'm kinda used to it now. I freaked out when they first moved," Macy said. She hugged Frankie and kissed his forehead. "You get to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Frankie said. Joe started pulling Nick's wheelchair away. Macy followed them out. They got into the elevator and were heading to floor 3. The light said 5 when the lights suddenly went off.

"Oh my god! What just happened?" Macy asked. Her question was answered by a loud roar of thunder.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Nick said.

"Shh Nick. Breathe, just breathe okay," Joe said. He knelt down next to Nick.

"What's wrong?" Macy asked.

"Nick can have an asthma attack when he's in an enclosed space for a long time," Joe said.

"Oh man, we're doomed," Macy said.

* * *

Okay, I made a refrence to the movie "The Tooth Fairy" and to the show "Criminal Minds"(mainly because I watched it while writing this.) Can anyone find them? Oh, and the refrence's are things that happened in the show/movie and a quote from the show/movie.


	17. Freedom!

"Okay, Joe, call 911," Macy said.

"Macy, sit on the wheelchair, I'll sit on the floor," Nick said.

"No Nick, you need to-" Macy started.

"Just do it!" Nick said. He stumbled out of the chair and sat on the floor. Macy sat in the wheelchair. Nick rested his head on Macy's knees and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked.

"I'm fine," Nick said. Joe dropped something on Nick's lap.

"It's your inhaler. Take it now," Joe said. His phone finally got through to a dispatcher. Nick looked around the elevator. There was only the light from Joe's phone and his IV, but with that, he could see how small the area was. He took a few deep breathes and picked up the inhaler. The power came back on, but the elevator didn't move.

"Why aren't we moving?" Macy asked.

"I don't know...please hurry. The power's back on but it not moving...we gotta get out of here! My brother can have an asthma attack any second and I can't last in an enclosed space with someone who's pregnant!" Joe yelled into the phone. He sat on the floor with Nick.

"T-try to press the button to our floor," Nick said. He bit his lip.

"It's not working," Joe said. Nick kicked the door.

"I can't do it. I can't do it," Nick repeated. Joe started pounding the door with his fist.

"Some one help us! Come on! Help! Help!" Joe yelled. He tried to pry open the door and hit the door open button, but the door wouldn't move. He kicked it and attempted to free them, but the door was stuck and they stuck inside.

**_2 hours later_**

"Help...help...help," Joe helplessly said as he lied on the floor. Nick was sitting in the corner, still freaking out.

"Just give up. It's been hours and I'm dying of thirst," Macy said.

"Me too," Joe said. Nick didn't answer, but he sure didn't seem to be thirsty at all. Then Joe realized Nick had 4 hours worth of water running through him because of his IV. "Nick's lucky."

"I can't take it! The walls are closing in!" Nick yelled.

"What do we have to do to get out!" Joe yelled he leaned on the door. "Magic!"

"That'll never work," Macy said.

"Open sesame!" Joe said as he pushed on the door. He fell face first on the floor on the other side of the door.

"And I'm wrong," Macy said. She stood up from the wheelchair and helped Nick up as best as she could. He sat on the wheelchair and Joe pushed him out.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Fine...just...air," Nick said.

"Guys, we're on floor 5 and we need to get to floor 4," Macy said.

"We're officially screwed," Joe said.

"Come on, let's find another way downstairs or find another elevator," Macy said. They walked around the floor for a while until they found an elevator.

"Joe, you go first and make sure it isn't broken," Nick said. Joe walked into the elevator and after a few minutes returned.

"It's fine. Let's go," Joe said. The got to the floor and helped Nick back in bed,

"H-Hey guys," Kevin said as he and Danielle walked into Nick's room. They were soaking wet.

"What happened?" Macy asked.

"The wind blew away the umbrella and we got wet from the rain," Kevin said.

"Kev, go get your bags so you can change," Joe said.

"Okay, I'll be back," Kevin said. He kissed Danielle and walked back out.

"How are Nick and Frankie doing?" Danielle asked.

"Frankie had his spleen removed and he's awake now. Nick's, uh," Joe said. He looked at Nick to find him fast asleep. "He's just in here to make sure he doesn't relapse. We were just stuck in an elevator, but I think he's fine."

"Joe, why is Nick twitching his eyes like that then?" Macy asked. Everyone looked at Nick.

"He might just be having a dream," Joe said. He walked over to Nick. "Nick? Nick? Wake up." Nick launched up in the bed and took deep breathes.

"Are you okay hunnie?" Macy asked.

"I guess I'm still freaked out from the elevator," Nick said. He held his forehead. "Oh, that gave me a headache."

"What gave you a headache?" Kevin asked as he walked into the room with two bags in his hand.

"We got stuck in an elevator," Nick said. Macy laid him down.

"Get some sleep hunnie," Macy said. Nick nodded and fell asleep.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Kevin carried Nick into the house and laid him on the couch. His medicine had him fast asleep. Joe ran in, changed into his uniform, and ran back out.

"I'll see you around 3!" Joe yelled as he raced out the door.

Macy slowly got dressed for school. She put her skirt on wore one of Nick's uniform shirts. He always wore shirts for school bigger than what he wore, so the fit Macy now.

"Kevin, can you help me put on my shoes?" Macy asked.

"Sure sis," Kevin said. Macy smiled. Kevin always considered Macy his little sister, but now that she and Nick were getting married soon, it seemed to fit better.

"Do you want me to take you to school?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, thanks Kev," Macy said. She walked downstairs and kissed Nick even though he was fast asleep. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Stay," Nick mumbled in his sleep.

"I gotta go to school Nicky," Macy said. She sighed and placed one last kiss on Nick's forehead before following Kevin out of the door.

* * *

This chapter was made to fill in the gap between the last chapyer and the next so, sorry if it doesn't make sense


	18. Surprise Guest

So I bet Wyckoff doesn't get hurricanes often, but its fiction after all

* * *

Macy walked through the halls with bother her books and Nick's books. She had to get her homework for the day and Nick's for the next few days.

"Whoa Mace, not on my watch!" Joe said. He took the books from Macy.

"Now you're carrying books for four people," Macy said.

"I know, but you're carrying two people, so we're pretty much even," Macy said.

"Hey guys!" Stella said.

"Hey Stell," Joe said, giving her a kiss.

"Want some help with those books?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Stell. We're going to go visit Frankie after school. Wanna come?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Stella said. As they began walking to their lockers, an announcement came on the intercom.

"Attention Horace Mantis Academy students. The nearby tropical depression has developed into Hurricane Alice. School is immediately cancelled until the storm has left our area. Thank you."

"Well I guess we're going now," Joe said. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Joe. Mom and Dad just called, we're leaving New Jersey. Dad said he's gonna come and when Frankie's released, we're taking a tour bus to Dallas and we're staying with Nana," Kevin said.

"Really? How are we gonna travel with Mace though? I mean, a boy recovering from an asthma attack, a boy recovering from a major surgery, and a 5 month pregnant girl. That's a lot to deal with while traveling," Joe said.

"I don't know. Ask the doctor's when Frankie can come home. Dad should be here by tonight," Kevin said.

"Okay. We're going there now, schools cancelled and all the students are moving to HMA online," Joe said. He realized that and threw his books into his locker. "I'll see ya later Kev."

"Kay. Bye," Kevin said.

"You guys wait by the door and I'll get the car," Joe said. He put a rain coat on and ran to the car.

"Stell, what are Nick and I gonna do about our wedding? And what about graduation for you and Joe?" Macy asked.

"I don't know Mace. Maybe we'll be back before," Stella said. "I'll pack your wedding dress and lock it away so Nick won't see," Stella said. Joe drove to the door and they climbed into his car. They drove to the hospital.

"I'm glad you're pregnant Macy, because we get the good parking spots now," Joe joked.

"You jerk face!" Macy said, punching Joe's arm.

"Ow!" Joe said. He dropped Macy and Stella off at the door and met them once he parked. They went to Frankie's new room; 432.

"Hey kiddo," Joe said.

"Hi," Frankie said. He sounded miserable.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked.

"It kinda hurts. Where's Nick?" Frankie asked.

"At home snoring loudly. The doctor said he has to keep taking his medicine until he doesn't snore, because snoring means he's not fully recovered," Macy said**. (A/n probably not true)**

"When can I leave?" Frankie asked.

"We gotta find out because we're leaving until the storm is gone. I'm going to Michigan with my family, but you're going to Texas," Stella said.

"But I want you to come too. Joe's nicer and happier when you're around," Frankie said.

"I can try kiddo," Stella said. She walked over to Joe. "And If I don't come and you're mean to him, lime green skinny jeans are in your future."

"I won't," Joe said quickly. "Let me go get a doctor and ask when Frankie can leave," He walked into the hall until he found Frankie's doctor. "Dr. Harris, we would like to know when Frankie can come home."

"Franklin is doing better than we expected and he can come home today if you like," Dr. Harris said.

"Thank you," Joe said.

"First, you have to sign some release forms though and get Frankie's prescriptions," Dr. Harris said.

"This is why we bring Kevin places," Joe mumbled.

* * *

**_AT HOME_**

"Ow...ow...ow," Frankie moaned Joe carried him inside. Joe laid him on the couch and covered him up.

"Shh, it's okay Frankie," Macy cooed. Frankie sniffled as Macy kissed his forehead. Macy's job was to comfort Frankie while everyone else packed their bags. She watched clothes being thrown across the house and into bags.

"What time is dad getting here?" Joe asked.

"10. We're loading the bus tonight and leaving first thing in the morning," Kevin said. "Mace, I put wood over your windows and we're taking a lot of the stuff for the babies with us so they don't get destroyed. I hope Nick got hurricane insurance."

"Okay, and I think he did," Macy said. A few hours passed and it was 8. Tom said he was stuck in traffic and might be there a little bit later. Everyone was packed and Kevin and Joe covered the windows with wood. Nick was still deep asleep. If it wasn't for his snoring, they would've thought he was dead.

"Hey Joe can you take me home so I can ask my parents if it's okay if I come?" Stella asked

"Yeah," Joe said. He and Stella left. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. Macy got up and answered it. As she opened the door, her eyes grew huge at the sight of the person on the other side.

_"Dad?"_ Macy said, in shock.

* * *

Eep..too short. Longer I promise next time, even if it's two chapters in 1! I promise at least 2,000 words next time!


	19. Texas Bound

HOLY NUTCASE! 100 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE WRITING!

* * *

"Dad?" Macy said, stunned. There stood Carlos Misa, Macy's dad. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I got home and your mom said you never came home in February and she could care less if you did. She told me this is where you would be, but she said I had to choose between her or you and I choose you. She never told me you were pregnant," Mr. Misa said.

"Y-you hate me too now, don't you?" Macy said as she tried to fight her tears.

"No, no. Not at all sweetie. I love you no matter what you do. I'm disappointed that this happened, but I'm gonna be with you the rest of the pregnancy," Mr. Misa said. "When are you due?"

"September 21," Macy said. She took her dad's hand and put it on her stomach. "They move all the time. Sometimes I think they're fighting."

"They?" Mr. Misa asked.

"I'm having twins. A boy and girl," Macy said. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blue and pink book. She gave it to her dad. "There's every ultra sound picture."

"Hey Mace, who's at the door?" Kevin asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Kevin, this is my dad. Dad, this is Kevin," Macy said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Kevin said.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Mr. Misa asked.

"No! I'm way too old to date Macy! Plus I'm married," Kevin said, wiggling his fingers on his left hand to show off his wedding ring.

"This is Nick's brother. Nick is my boyfriend," Macy said. She led her dad to the living room where Nick and Frankie were fast asleep. "And this is Nick."

Mr. Misa looked at Nick's hand and then Macy's hand. They both had rings on. "Are you engaged Macy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Macy said. She sat next to Nick and he woke up.

"W-what happened?" Nick asked. He started to sit up.

"No, lay down. You're not supposed to over exert yourself," Macy said.

"How long was I asleep? What's going on?" Nick asked as he slowly looked around the room.

"You've been asleep since you left the hospital," Macy said. She looked at her dad. "Nick, this is my dad."

"Hi sir," Nick said, shaking his hand.

"So you're the boy who my little girl is marrying," Mr. Misa started.

"Daddy, not now. He just got out of the hospital from an asthma attack," Macy said. "Which is why he is so clueless."

"I'm not clueless, just confused," Nick said. The power went off again. "The elevator horror returns."

"I'll be back guys. Let me check the circuit breaker," Kevin said.

"I'd love to know what's going on now," Nick said.

"There's a hurricane on its way. We're leaving for Dallas. Daddy, you can come too," Macy said.

"I'd love to, but I think its best if I stay here and help in the case of evacuation," Mr. Misa said.

"But daddy, it's been a year since I've seen you, and now I'm leaving for God knows how long!" Macy said. Mr. Misa hugged her.

"It's okay Macy. I love you sweetie," Mr. Misa said. "I can't believe you grew up so fast. It seems like I was just tucking you in bed before I did my first tour in 2004."

"I've grown up faster than I wanted, but I'm glad I have Nick here with me to do that with. We may only be 16, but it seems like this all happened on purpose for some strange reason," Macy said. It may have been dark, but Nick found Macy's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm proud that you're looking at this like that. I'm going to head out and find an apartment to stay at for now," Mr. Misa said.

"You aren't going home?" Macy asked.

"I had to choose between you or her, and I choose you. We're getting divorced," Mr. Misa said. He gave Macy a kiss. "Don't worry though. I'll be fine."

"I love you daddy," Macy said, hugging him.

"I love you too pumpkin," Mr. Misa said. He walked over to Nick. "Take care of my daughter."

"I will sir," Nick said, shaking his hand. Mr. Misa began walking out the door.

"Oh, when am I walking my baby down the aisle?" Mr. Misa asked.

"June 6th," Macy said with a smile. He nodded.

"I'll be there honey. I love you," Mr. Misa said.

"I love you too. Bye," Macy said. She smiled, happy that her dad was in her life again.

* * *

Everyone was fast asleep in the living room as the storm raged outside. The candle was their only light seeing Kevin couldn't get it back on. Nick slept on the floor for Macy, who was on the couch he was just on. Stella was coming to Texas with everyone, that was if their dad got home. It was way past midnight by time he walked through the front door.

"Daddy?" Frankie said. He saw his dad walking through the door.

"Hey kiddo," Tom said. He hugged Frankie. "Are you feeling better since you had your surgery?"

"Yeah," Frankie said. He held the teddy bear he got at the hospital.

"Does anyone wanna wake up and help out dad?" Tom asked. Everyone remained asleep. "Guess not."

Everyone continued sleeping as Tom loaded the bus. It was around two when he woke everyone up.

"Unless you would like to stick around for the hurricane I suggest you all wake up and get on the bus," Tom said. Everyone slowly woke up and got on the bus. Tom carried Frankie onto the bus and tucked him into his bed. "It might be a bumpy ride kiddo. If you need anything just ask someone. I don't want you to leave this bed."

"Okay," Frankie said. He held his teddy bear and waited until his dad left. "I'm gonna miss you Madison. I hope you're safe during the storm." Frankie reached into the pocket in his pajamas and smiled at the drawing of his best friend Madison and himself.

"I'm tired," Macy said as Nick helped her get on the bus.

"So am I," Nick yawned.

"25 hours huh? Just enough time to sleep," Stella said.

"More like not enough," Joe said.

"At least Kevin's not falling asleep on you," Danielle said.

"Huh? I'm not, I'm not sleeping," Kevin said tiredly.

"Sure honey," Danielle said. Nick held Macy's hand as the walked to the back of the bus.

"He's where we're sleeping. Goodnight honey," Nick said, dropping onto the bed. He was snoring loudly seconds later.

"Night Nick," Macy said, lying under the covers next to him. "Night Daniel, night Leah." Macy received two small and gentle kicks. She smiled and fell deep asleep as they headed to Texas.

* * *

"Nick, medicine time!" Macy said in a cheerful voice. Nick opened his eyes to see Macy holding a pill and a cup of water.

"What time is it?" Nick asked.

"12:02. We are somewhere in Pennsylvania I think," Macy said. She gave Nick the medicine and laid in bed next to him. "They keep kicking and moving. It's so weird."

"Need anything?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm fine. You're supposed to rest," Macy said. Nick put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"Hi. Its daddy, I love you very much," Nick said. He kissed Macy's stomach. Macy smiled.

"You're so adorable," Macy said. She kissed him.

"I can't wait for them to be born. You're gonna laugh at me big time," Nick said.

"Why?" Macy asked.

"I'll be making silly faces like no tomorrow," Nick said. Macy laughed. She rubbed her stomach. "So, you were born in Texas. What's it like?"

"Pretty warm. I have a pick up truck at my Nana's house. It's like a law of Texas to drive a truck. Once I'm better, I'll show you around Dallas," Nick said. "We can even go to the doctor who delivered me for your next check up!"

"It would be awesome to have them born here, but its best if we stay in Jersey after like month 8," Macy said. She got up from the bed. "I gotta talk to Stella about some stuff. I'll be back soon with lunch."

"Okay, love you," Nick said.

"Love you too," Macy said. Nick smiled and slowly drifted off, his dreams surrounding his future with Macy and the babies.

* * *

The bus finally reached Texas after a day of driving. Kevin got of the bus and saw his Grandma.

"Nana!" Kevin exclaimed. He hugged her. Joe ran of the bus and pushed Kevin out of the way.

"Nana! I'm graduating with a 3.0!" Joe exclaimed. Nick walked of the bus.

"I'm graduating with a 4.0 if I keep my grades the way they are next year," Nick said.

"I know you're graduating with Honors Nicholas. You've always been a little genius," Nana Fran said.

"Show off," Joe mumbled. Danielle, Stella, and Macy came off the bus behind Tom, who was carrying Frankie.

"Hi Nana!" Frankie said. He pulled up his shirt. "I got my inside taken out! It's covered up though."

"Frankie, as adorable as I remember," Nana Fran said.

"Nick's not Nana's favorite. Nick's not Nana's favorite." Joe and Kevin teased.

"Neither are you," Nick shot back, making them stop laughing.

"So Nana, you remember my wife Danielle," Kevin said. Nana Fran hugged Danielle.

"It's nice to see you again," Nana Fran said.

"This is my girlfriend Stella. You know, the same Stella who had the big braces at Christmas in '97," Joe said. Stella gave him a look. "You made it work though."

"I'm glad the braces came of honey," Nana Fran said. Nick took a deep breath.

"Nana, this is my fiancée, Macy," Nick said.

"Hi," Macy said nervously. It was a quiet moment and Macy could hear her heart pounding.

"It's nice to meet you," Nana Fran said. She looked at Macy's stomach. "And it nice to meet you two."

"Uh, Nick?" Macy whispered.

"I told her like 3 months ago," Nick said. Macy pouted at him. Nana Fran walked over to Nick and pulled him away.

"She's a definite keeper. Treat her well," Nana Fran said. Nick smiled.

"Always have, always will," Nick said.

* * *

All over the place, I know. Its b/c I wanted to make it 2,000, even though I'm not quite there. So their grandma in the story is their Grandma in real life. You know, Nana Fran!(she has a twitter!) They're only gonna be in texas for like 2 chapters so I can come to a finish sooner b/c I'm already pushing 20 chapters. I can't wait to write Nick acting all cute with the babies though. Until next update!


	20. Graduation

I was SUPER blocked on this for a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG time! I'm so sorry, and this is just a filler. The next chapter will be big, I PROMISE!

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

Macy cuddled with Nick, who had made a full recovery from his asthma attack. Frankie was sitting at the table drawing a picture. Frankie was better from his surgery, but needed another week of stitches. The family was back in New Jersey after the hurricane left with minimal damage to the town.

"Macy, it's pushing 3:30 now. We need to start getting ready for Joe and Stella's graduation," Nick said.

"Okay, Frankie, we gotta go get ready," Macy said.

"Okay! I drew a picture for my friend Madison! Do you think she'll like it?" Frankie asked, displaying his artwork.

"She'll love it! Now let's go get ready," Macy said. Nick smiled at Macy. She would be his wife in a week, and that though made him nervous. He imagined his Macy walking down the aisle with her father, looking stunning in the dress Stella made her. Tears filled his eyes and a song came to mind at the thought. He made a mental note and left to get ready for the graduation.

* * *

"Joseph Lucas," Mr. Kelp announced. Joe walked on the stage and accepted the diploma and shook the principal's hand. As he left, he screamed "YES! WOO HOO!" The family laughed at Joe who turned red. The graduation continued when they got to M's.

"Stella Malone," Mr. Kelp said. Stella walked onto the stage and got her diploma, shaking the principal's hand. She and Joe met at the bottom of the stairs where he greeted her with a kiss. The graduation continued on until the last name was called.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Horace Mantis Academy's Class of 2010!" Mr. Kelp announced as the graduating students threw their hats in the air.

* * *

The Next Day

"I need to help with something," Macy said.

"Nope, go help by sitting down and relaxing," Stella said.

"Stell, come on! I'm in that stage of my pregnancy where I want to get ready for the babies, but the boys are doing that. At least let me help with the wedding," Macy said.

"Fine. So what song do you think you should dance to first?" Stella asked.

"I really like "All for You" by Keith Urban. Nick sings it to me in the middle of the night," Macy said.

"That's perfect," Stella said.

"Macy," Nick said. He came down the stairs without a shirt on. Macy looked at him and turned away.

"I won't look at you until you put on a shirt," Macy said. Nick laughed and went to his room and put on a shirt.

"Okay honey girl, let's go see our babies' room," Nick said. Macy took Nick's hand and went to the room that was destined to be the babies' room. Nick opened the door and she gasped.

"Oh my God! It's amazing," Macy said. She gave Nick a kiss. "You went with the design I wanted?"

"We met in the middle," Nick said. She noticed that the room was both sports and music, so it was still girly for her little girl and boyish for her little boy.

"I love you Nicholas Lucas!" Macy said.

"I know," Nick said. Joe and Kevin looked at Macy.

"We helped too!" Joe said.

"Thanks guys. You're the best. Now, who's ready to plan a wedding?" Macy asked.

* * *

This was super short and sucked, I'm sorry. And I know All For You came out after June, but we can pretend. Its because I wrote this while listening to that song :)


	21. Mr and Mrs Nick Lucas

This was hard to write due to the religous aspects of a wedding. I was trying to avoid any faith based sayings and such, but finally got tired of trying, went to myweddingvowsdotcom and got the vows in her. So, yeah. Sorry ahead of time for those offended by the use if Christianity...

* * *

**_JUNE 5_**

"Mace, you're gonna see the boy tomorrow," Stella said.

"This is the last day we're spending together as Nick Lucas and Macy Misa. Tomorrow, we'll be Nick and Macy Lucas," Macy said, her arms still wrapped around Nick.

"She's right though baby. You go with them, we can text, okay?" Nick asked.

"Okay," Macy said. She gave Nick a kiss.

"Have fun baby girl. We're getting married tomorrow," Nick said. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Don't do anything crazy tonight," Macy said. Nick chuckled.

"I won't Macy," Nick said. Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Nick. It's almost midnight," Kevin said.

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you too," Macy said. They shared one last kiss before separating. Nick was going home with Joe and Kevin, while Macy was going to a hotel with Danielle and Stella.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Macy said, rubbing her stomach. She smiled as she felt her twins kick. "Hey, stop fighting you two. Mommy needs to sleep tonight because Mommy and Daddy are getting married tomorrow." She felt them kick her even more. "Ugh, Stella, hand me my phone."

"You're not gonna call Nick are you?" Stella asked.

"No, but hand me my headphones too. I need to put them to sleep and Nick's voice does the trick," Macy said, placing the headphones around her stomach.

"You are amazing Mace. You know how to put them to sleep and they're not even born," Stella said.

"I'm not even sure they're asleep, but as long as their not kicking me," Macy said.

"Okay, enough baby talk. Let's start picking nail polish colors!" Danielle said.

* * *

"Nick, are you gonna walk down the aisle writing a song, because that's all you've done this week," Joe said.

"No, I'm writing Macy a song," Nick said with a smile.

"Another song? This is song 40, right Joe?" Kevin asked.

"If I wrote so many songs about Macy, then name them all," Nick said.

"Let's see...Fly With Me, Infatuation, Lovebug, Got Me Goin' Crazy, Hello Beautiful, Just Friends, Your Biggest Fan, Critical, and Fall. Any you'd like to add?" Kevin asked.

"I think you got them all," Joe said.

"I didn't write Hello Beautiful about Macy. Obviously, Macy doesn't live in California," Nick said.

"Lie. Macy was born in Indiana, moved to California, where you first met her in 2006, and then she moved her in 2007. We remember stuff Nick," Kevin said.

"That doesn't mean it's about her," Nick said.

"You said 'Hey guys! I wrote a song about that girl Macy we met yesterday! She's cute! And guess what! My voice is getting deeper!'" Kevin imitated a 14 year old Nick.

"Guys that's not funny. I was excited about that," Nick said, his face getting hints of red.

"What? Writing a song about a complete stranger or hitting puberty?" Joe asked.

"And we're off the topic as of now," Nick said. He faced the keys on the piano. He hummed a tune as he played chords along with it.

* * *

**_JUNE 6_**

Nick pulled on his tie and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Kevin asked.

"God, I'm so scared," Nick said. "I'm gonna pass out bro."

"No you're not. I said the same thing. Did I pass out?" Kevin asked.

"You cried," Joe said.

"Kevin, can you move behind me please?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Why?" Kevin asked. Nick fell back into Kevin's arms.

Stella helped Macy zip up her dress.

"Macy, you look amazing," Stella said. She placed a crown in her hair.

"I feel like a princess," Macy said.

"Nick gave everyone strict orders to make you feel that way," Stella said. Macy smiled.

"I can't believe this is it. This is my last moment as Macy Misa," Macy said.

"In a few minutes, you'll be Mrs. Macy Lucas, Nick Lucas' wife," Stella said. She hugged her best friend.

"Come on Nicholas! Don't die on us!" Kevin said. "Joe, give me your sock." Joe nodded and took off his sock. Kevin put it in front of Nick's face.

"God, are you trying to kill me?" Nick asked, coughing.

"You passed out," Joe said, putting back on his sock and shoe.

"So you try and kill me. Makes sense," Nick said.

"Nicky, mommy said the wedding starts in 5 minutes," Frankie said, hugging his older brother.

"Thanks kiddo. Are you ready to carry mine and Macy's rings?" Nick asked.

"Yup!" Frankie said. Nick fixed his suit and they left the dressing room.

Stella fixed Macy make-up as they heard a knock on the door.

"Macy, are you ready?" Mr. Misa asked.

"Almost daddy," Macy said.

"You have 5 more minutes," Mr. Misa said.

"Ready?" Stella asked.

"Ready," Macy said as they exited the dressing room.

* * *

Nick walked down the aisle, followed by Joe and Stella then Kevin and Danielle. They stood on different parts of the stage. Frankie came down the aisle with the rings. Everyone stood up and looked at the door. The wedding march started playing and the doors opened. Macy's cousin, Ana, dropped flower petals on the floor as Macy walked with her dad down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

"Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?" the Minister asked.

"I do" Mr. Misa said. He took Macy's right hand and placed it in Nick's left hand

"Daddy," Macy whispered.

"I love you princess," Mr. Misa said. He kissed her cheek, making Macy tear up. Mr. Misa turned to Nick.

"Keep her safe," Mr. Misa said.

"I will. Forever and always," Nick said. Mr. Misa took a seat next to Nick's parents.

"Jesus Christ Reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female , and said, For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh.

God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Nick and Macy come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship." Said the Minister.

"Let us Pray," he continues. "O' Almighty God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of Yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you. Guide them in your wisdom, shine your light upon them, that as they journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your Truth. Amen"

The Minister looked up at Nick and Macy. "Please join hands" They did so. "I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows." He looked at Nick first. "I, Nick, take you, Macy, for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward"

"I, Nick, take you, Macy, for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward," Nick said. He wiped a tear from Macy's face.

Now looking at Macy, the minister said, "I, Macy, take you, Nick, for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward"

"I, Macy, take you, Nick, for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward," Macy said, wiping a tear from Nick's face. Frankie then placed the two rings he had been holding into the Minister's hand.

"Bless, O Lord The Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favor all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Nick, as you place this ring on Macy's finger I ask that you repeat these words, 'This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed.'" Nick took the ring.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed." Nick said tearfully. He placed the ring on Macy's finger.

"And Macy, as you place this ring on Nick's finger I ask that you repeat these words, 'This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed.'" The Minister repeated.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed." Macy said, tears of joy falling. She placed the ring on Nick's finger.

"Oh, eternal God Creator and preserver, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them as symbolized by these rings as a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together and live according to thy laws." Amen

For as much as Nick and Macy have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Nick and Macy are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,

Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder. May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen

You may seal you vows with a kiss." The Minister said. Nick pulled Macy into a kiss. The kiss that made them a married couple. They faced everyone.

_"Allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Nick Lucas."_


	22. Something's Wrong

Skipped ahead a lot becaus I was blocked on writing anything else.

* * *

**_AUGUST 8_**

Nick jumped into the pool, followed by Frankie. Macy watched as Joe and Kevin joined in and laughed when Nick and Frankie ambushed them with pool noodles.

"This is our pool now!" Joe shouted as he attempted to hit Frankie with the green foam noodle. The almost 7 year old went under water and laughed at his older brother's failed attempt.

Macy laughed and wondered if that would be Leah and Daniel one day. She couldn't wait to see her two little babies. The summer was almost over, and it was all about the babies and the wedding. The baby shower was a few weeks ago and the got enough clothes until the twins would be toddlers.

"Hey baby," Nick said as he got out of the pool. "You up for ice cream?"

"Yeah," Macy said. Nick smiled at his wife and felt someone tug on his leg, causing him to fall into the pool.

"Really guys?" Nick asked, pushing wet hair out of his face.

* * *

Nick sat at the table with everyone's ice cream at the ice cream shop. Frankie grabbed his mint chocolate chip ice cream, but Nick stopped him.

"I think you enjoy sugar in your ice cream," Nick said, handing him the other mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Oh yeah," Frankie said. He ate the other ice cream happily.

"Your hair is getting tangled baby," Macy said. She pushed aside his damp curls and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," Nick said.

"Aww," Joe teased.

"You're next bro," Kevin said, making Frankie laugh.

"I know about your little crush Frankie," Joe said.

"This is awesome ice cream Nick. Right?" Frankie said, shoving a spoonful in his mouth.

"Oh," Macy , placing a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I just had a little cramp," Macy said.

"Macy, are you sure you're fine?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, they've been kind of on and off all day, so I guess its fine," Macy said.

"Macy! Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"How often?" Kevin asked.

"In the last hour, every 15 minutes. I didn't tell you because I'm not due for another month," Macy said.

"Baby, most people never carry to term with twins," Nick said. "Kevin, we gotta get to the hospital."

"Nicholas, I'm not in labor," Macy groaned.

"Macy, just in case," Nick said. Everyone left the ice cream parlor and got a into Kevin's car.

* * *

**_AT THE HOSPITAL_**

Macy laid on the hospital bed while Nick sat next to her. Everyone was in the waiting room waiting to figure out if Macy was in labor.

"Hello Macy," Dr. Koeff said as she entered the room.

"Am I in labor?" Macy asked.

"You indeed are in labor. Its progressing slowly, so I think your husband can get a change of clothes before the twins make their appearance," Dr. Koeff said, noticing Nick's swim trunks, sandals, and wet T-shirt. "I'll tell your family."

"Okay," Nick said.

"Ow," Macy said as she felt another contraction. Nick held her hand.

"Breathe Macy. Its okay," Nick comforted her.

"Nick," Macy gasped as the pain intensified.

"Shh, baby, I'm right here," Nick said. Macy let out a sigh.

"I'm fine baby," Macy said as the contraction ended.

"Hey guys," Stella said.

"Hey Stells," Macy said as she hugged her best friend.

"I came as soon as Joe text me saying you were in the hospital," Stella said.

"Well, I'm in labor. It's gonna be a while though," Macy said.

"With that being said, who wants to be an awesome brother and get me more clothes?" Nick asked.

"I'll go," Kevin said. "I'll call everyone else."

* * *

**_15 HOURS LATER_**

It was 6 in the morning the next day and everyone was fast asleep, everyone except Nick and Macy. Macy took deep breathes as she waited for someone to instruct her to push again.

"Okay, push baby," Nick said. Macy took a deep breathe and pushed again.

"The baby's crowning," Dr. Koeff said. "Push." Macy pushed again.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" said a nurse. Nick and Macy smiled at their new daughter, Leah, who was loudly crying as she was taken to get measured and weighed.

"One more Macy. You can do it," Nick said, kissing Macy's forehead.

"One big push Macy," Dr. Koeff said. Macy pushed and, with much ease, out came Daniel.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The same nurse who had just had Leah announced.

"You did it baby," Nick said.

"We did it," Macy said.

"Leah is 6 pounds, 4 ounces and Daniel is 6 pounds, 11 ounces," The nurse said.

"Wait, something's wrong," Dr. Koeff said.

"What?" Nick and Macy said. They looked at each other, not sure what was about to happen to their little family.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


End file.
